Ever Ever After
by nic98ole
Summary: Everything always seemed to rush by Carlos too soon and too fast. But as long as Kendall was by his side, life was always a fairy tale come true. Sequel to 'Not the Normal Fairy Tale'.
1. Once Upon a Time

_Okay so here it is! The sequel to Not the Normal Fairy Tale and I'm very hopeful that this would be just as good as its predecessor. I still have a lot of stories that I need to finish, hoping on getting back to some stories that went into hiatus so I don't know how frequent this will be updated but hopefully I will be able to keep up with constant updates. Well, I hope you all enjoy the beginning of 'Ever Ever After'._

* * *

When Carlos was a little child, the boy always dreamed of having a prince to call his own, to have a prince to love and care for him. Course, the child always believed it was wishful thinking, wishes to be made in his jar of paper stars that he only hoped would come true. Yet, here he was at seventeen almost eighteen years old, no longer that little child but a young man. A young man who still had that same wishful heart and loving kindness his mother and father raised him to give. A young man that was given the greatest wish of all after all of the losses he was given with his parents' deaths, the treatment of his stepfather and stepsister, the fear of losing his love forever.

The young man who would soon be known as Prince Carlos Roberto Garcia-Knight, Prince Consort of Westoria to His Majesty Kendall Donald Francis Knight, King of Westoria, Rush and the Commonwealth Isles. And that sentence _always_ sent a chill down Carlos' spine.

The sun shone bright through the window of the suite, glass making the stream of lights intensify and heat on Carlos' bare skin. Though the young man was positive the heat was also coming from his fiancé's heat radiating off from him. And Carlos had to smile at that, not wanting to stir and wake the sleeping prince currently snuggling into his back, chest bare and arms wrapped tight around Carlos' figure. He could feel Kendall's chin rested in the crook of his neck, could hear Kendall lightly snoring in his ear before his nose would graze against Carlos' cheek.

All was quiet, all was peaceful that morning with the two soon to be wed couple lying there side by side and warmth from their embrace.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Your Highnesses!"

_Knock! Knock!_

"Your Highnesses!"

Carlos hummed, slightly moving in Kendall's grasp but only felt Kendall hold him down tighter. He crooked his head, seeing a lazy bottle-green eye looking at him.

"If we pretend we're asleep, he'll go away," Kendall whispered and Carlos smiled. Kendall smiled right back, tugging the covers over both of their heads as he turned Carlos over and landed a good morning kiss on Carlos' lips. That was one of the things Carlos loved, these little kisses they shared and the sparks Carlos would feel in his heart as his fiancé kissed him. How soft Kendall's lips would be on his own, how his fingers would either thread through his own or through his hair in such want and desire to be closer, the taste of Kendall's tongue on his own always drove Carlos crazy.

Carlos giggled against Kendall's lips, the blond hooking arms around Carlos' small frame and rolled the both of them around in the bed. The prince hummed against Carlos' lips, his eyes sparkling every time they fluttered just as Carlos' did. And just as Carlos was letting his hands drift up into Kendall's hair, the bed sheet was pulled off and Carlos broke away to give a surprised squeak. Above the both of them was Jett Stetson, the advisor looking away with flushed face and gave a small cough to clear his throat.

"I understand that you two are fiancées now but you _both_ still have duties as our future King and Prince Consort," the man said and Kendall gave a small scoff, sitting up in the bed and placing arms behind the back of his head.

"There's nothing planned for today. So if you please Jett, I'd like to get back to what I was doing with my fiancé," Kendall said, reaching over and yanking the bed sheet over the both of their heads once more. Jett gave a scowl and pulled the bed sheet off again.

"First thing, it's already breaking tradition for you to be sleeping in the same bed together. After all, you're not supposed to consummate your relationship till after you're married," Jett said and Kendall gave a chuckle.

"A little bit too late for that," he said with a cheeky little smile and Carlos blushed, hitting Kendall in the side. Jett quirked an eyebrow, giving suspicious glances over at both Carlos and Kendall.

"And just what do you mean by _that?_" Jett asked and Carlos bit his lower lip nervously.

"U-Uh, Jett? What are we supposed to be doing today? I don't remember anything," Carlos said, trying to change the subject and the advisor glanced over at him.

"Think hard, we have a _special_ event for people close to you two. Involves dressing nicely? And a cameraman?"

Kendall scratched his head, dumbfounded. "Posing for the paparazzi? I'd rather roll around with Carlos," the blond said simply and Carlos gave him another hit in the side, Jett's cheeks flushing red.

"First word rhymes with 'bedding'? And Your Highness, just _what_ are you talking about all of these lewd things with Carlos!" Jett asked and Carlos rested his chin on the back of his hand, trying to think long and hard. Dressing nicely, cameramen, people close to us. . .rhymes with 'bedding'. . .Carlos' eyes widened in shock.

"The wedding pictures! James and Logan's wedding pictures!" Carlos exclaimed, his legs tangling in the sheets until he managed to jump out of the bed and stumble over to the doors leading to the living room of Kendall's suite. Jett gave a yelp. "Your Highness! Why is Carlos _naked!_ Why are you _naked!?_ You two always-" Carlos jumped back in surprise, the three women strolling into the bedroom with giggling mouths and happy eyes. Carlos grabbed the bed sheet to yank around and cover his lower half, Jett pinching the bridge of his nose before letting out a small sigh.

"Carlos, let one of the stylists take you down to the Baths to get you cleaned and dressed. As for you, Your Highness." Jett looked between Carlos and then Kendall before rubbing his face. "Goodness gracious I can't _believe_ you two would-"

"Well what would you expect? We're not children or anything and he _is_ my fiancé-"

"Doesn't mean you two should be doing such a thing till you're married!"

"Aw, don't be such a stick in the mud," Kendall said with a sigh and Jett looked between the two again, cheeks starting to grow a little bit more red.

"Have. . ._are_ you two. . .using protecti-"

"Oh come along! Time to get me clean, ha ha!" Carlos shouted in embarrassment, tugging on the woman with the red ribbon around her neck. She gave a little giggle as Carlos grabbed his underwear to shimmy onto his hips and his bathrobe.

"Encore tellement mignon après tout ce temps," she cooed and Carlos only nodded his head as he ushered her out the room from any more embarrassment.

* * *

"We're late, we're _so_ late!" Carlos said in worry, adjusting the white peaked cap on his head and pulled on the white satin gloves slipped on his hands. He quickly rushed down the stairs, Kendall strolling down after him with Jett and right after the advisor was Claude, the large guard moving to step in front and hold the door open for the limousine. Carlos paused in front of the man, looking up at him with worried eyes. "It's not crooked, is it? I look fine?" Carlos asked and Claude reached up. His large hand straighter Carlos' cap, brushing off anything on the deep blue shoulder pads attached to his double breasted jacket before giving the Latino a thumbs up.

Carlos gave a smile, Kendall giving him a gentle nudge inside the limo with Jett following inside and shortly after that, Claude. Carlos sucked in a breath, knocking his knees together and Kendall looked over at him, gloved hands adjusting the golden cuffs of his sleeve.

"You're acting like it's the actual wedding, calm down lover," Kendall said with a small smile and Carlos took in another breath.

"I know, I know. Just. . .well, it's exciting, isn't it?" Carlos asked with a big smile, feeling the limo begin to move and take off down the driveway. "I mean, first they're getting married and moving off to England and then we're getting married in a big garden and then you'll be invested as _King_ and-"

"Slow down, slow down," Kendall said with a smile, rubbing Carlos' leg and Carlos only smiled at him. Wouldn't be long at all, them being married just they way it was meant to be, in a garden filled with beautiful flowers of bright colors and Kendall looking oh so dashing in his Royal Dress. Carlos gave a delighted little gasp at the thought, hands going to his face and knees bouncing excitedly in the car while Jett watched him with a smile.

"Well, it's Parliament that sets the date for the wedding. So that way you would have enough time to learn the ways of being a proper Prince Consort before taking the throne. And there's still the fact that His Highness still has to go on military duty-" At that, Carlos' face fell. He forgotten all about that and Jett bit his lower lip. "_And_ you two need to start looking into surrogates so by your wedding there will be an heir." And at that, Kendall groaned.

"Way to make us excited about the new year, Jett," Kendall said sarcastically and the brunette man gave a frown.

"Well sorry but we need to think about these things. This year is the first year of the rest of your lives and everything must be executed _perfectly_ and without any problems. We can't have another crisis that we went through last year."  
Carlos looked up at Kendall with worried eyes. "You'll be okay, won't you? All the way in England?"

"Of course I will be. And I'll write to you every day," Kendall said, throwing his arm around Carlos' shoulders and pulled his fiancé into his arms. He kissed Carlos' forehead, the peaked cap going lightly askew as he did so. "I'll write to you, understand? And I promise that we'll be back together soon."

Carlos only sighed and went down to hold Kendall's hand. "Not my way I'd like to start the new year," he murmured and then glanced out over his shoulder at the streets of Westoria thriving and bustling with people and cars. People would be out on the corners selling bread and special little crafts, walking up and down the streets laughing and smiling and some waving at the limo that held the Royal Couple. Carlos could always smile at their faces, the faces of the citizens that took him in and accepted him, could always find happiness in their smiles just as he always found happiness in Kendall's eyes and his heart.  
The younger of the two snuggled into Kendall's shoulder, Kendall giving a small smile before looking over at Jett.

"When are we suppose to meet with Parliament about everything?" Kendall asked and Jett shrugged.

"Perhaps Saturday. After all, we still need to wait for the Jeweler-"

"Shh!" Kendall shushed the advisor, Jett at first beginning to scowl but a smile came to his lips. Carlos looked up at the blond with curious eyes.

"What about the Jeweler?" Carlos asked and Kendall shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing for you to think about. . .I think we're here," Kendall said and Carlos turned, looking out the window to see an old theater with many, many cars parked out in front and along the side of the building. It had a large dome top, golden tiles along the roof that made it sparkle in the sun and Carlos could only look at it in amazement. He glanced over at Kendall, the boy beginning to smile.

"Where we'll take pictures will be just as amazing as this, right?" Carlos asked and Kendall nodded his head.

"A true fairy tale," Kendall said and took Carlos' hand to give a soft kiss to the back of it. Claude moved, opening the door and Jett gotten out follows by Carlos and Kendall. The air was still rather chilly but sun was bright and high in the sky for January. Clouds were in the sky, little puffs of grey in the big blue. Carlos looked around, thankfully no paparazzi here to swamp them with photos or video or interviews of the Royal Couple. Ever since the wedding attempt by the Duchess of Vennies, the press has been _dying_ to capture a picture of them sharing a clear kiss. But of course, Parliament and Jett wish for them to be a little bit conservative about their relationship. In their words, 'future rulers aren't out _snogging_ each other'.

Kendall hook his arm around Carlos', escorting his fiancé down the pathway and up the steps with Claude following close behind them. Every so often as they walked down the hallway with walls of amber stretching towards the sky, Kendall would look over his shoulder at the guard behind them. He leaned down a bit, his lips close to Carlos' ear. "I never would have believed him to have become the head of security after all that happened with Victoria," the prince whispered and Carlos sighed.

"He's good, you know that."

"Frightening too. . .sure he won't decide to just pick you up and have you as a snack?" Kendall asked and Carlos nudged the blond in the side, giving him a stern glare as Kendall laughed. "Only joking, lover."

"Well no more jokes for now, we have to hurry down there before we're anymore late than we already are!"

"First of all, royalty is never late. Everyone else is just early," Kendall said with a toothy grin and Jett cleared his throat.

"Doesn't mean to make a habit of it," Jett said with a stern look and the group rounded the corner, Carlos starting to hear the sound of calming and soft music playing. He gulped, grabbing hold of Kendall's hand and began to tug the blond quickly down the hall to the large door where the music was playing. Carlos opened it and his eyes fell on Logan and James dancing in the middle of a circular grand hall with people lined up along the maroon walls. They were dressed so elegant, in silky black tuxedoes with a grey vest for James and a white vest for Logan, twirling around the floor until the two stopped in their place. Logan's head looked over to them followed by James and then everyone else. _Everyone_ else that could see they were late.

But yet, they all bowed or curtsied, a perfect sounding of 'Your Highnesses' echoing in the large hall. Kendall gave them a bow as well, Carlos quickly doing one after before the two of them slowly approached James and Logan. The two brunette's smiled kindly at them, Logan crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"You're late," Logan said and Carlos sighed.

"I know, we're very _very_ sorry," he apologized and James gave a wry little smile.

"His Highness wanted to keep you in bed all day?" the Marquess asked and Kendall nodded his head, Carlos blushing bright before giving his fiancé a nudge in the side. Logan gave a little sigh.

"Well, we couldn't do the photos today because you both were late and we just couldn't go on without our supposed to be best men in photos," Logan said and Carlos' eyes grew even more sorry and sad.

"We're _so_ sorry! And you're already dressed-" Logan gave a gentle laugh, shaking his hands.

"This is fine, it's only for photos. It's not what we're wearing at the wedding," Logan explained and Carlos looked up at him confused. Kendall gave a small hum, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, when are you planning on doing the photos again?" he asked.

"That depends, are you going to make it on time to this one?" Logan asked and Carlos nodded his head intently. He smiled. "Maybe towards the end of January. We have to get them done before His Highness has to leave to England," Logan said and Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose at the sound of that. Logan then bit his lower lip, looking between the two of them in slight worry. "Not happy about that, huh?"

"Wouldn't want to think about it right now. . .you both are practicing your first dance?" Kendall asked and Logan gave a shy nod, looking over to his own fiancé with light blush on his cheeks that the taller of the two noticed and blushed right back.

"My Darling has never done a nice and simple waltz before, I'm teaching him," Logan said and Kendall smiled.

"Romantics the both of you," the blond commented and James smiled.

"And what about you? The fairy tale come true?" James asked and Kendall grinned. He placed arms around Carlos' waist, holding his fiancé tight to his body and leaned forward to kiss the tip of the tan nose.

"A fairy tale and more," Kendall replied and Carlos smiled. Logan looked over his shoulder at their guests for the photos still standing along the walls before back to James and took his hand.

"We'll only be practicing our dancing. You can leave if you like," Logan suggested and Carlos shook his head, grabbing Kendall's hands tight.

"Oh no! It's fine! Actually," Carlos looked up at Kendall with loving eyes. "I was thinking that maybe we could practice our own first dance when we have our wedding."

"Aw, Carlos. We could do that at the palace," Kendall groaned and Carlos gave a small pout. His lower lip jutted out, his chocolate brown eyes looking up sad and Kendall gave a scowl. "I hate it when you do that," the prince said with a pout of his own that Carlos kissed away. He smiled against Kendall's lips.

"I love you."

"Love you more," Kendall said and kissed Carlos' lips once more before Carlos turned to Logan and James' smiles. Logan turned around, gesturing over to the man standing by a set of speakers and he nodded his head. He pressed a button, the music once again flowing loud and beautifully into Carlos' ears. Logan took James' hand, leading the brunette over back to the middle of the floor while Kendall tucked Carlos' arm around his own. He gave the smaller male's hand a little pat, turning Carlos around to face him as he rested one hand on Carlos' waist and the other taking Carlos' hand.

The two began to step all along and around, small steps, large strides and a twirl here or there. "Don't you think this is nice?" Carlos asked and Kendall only hummed.

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself with this wedding," Kendall said and Carlos scoffed.

"Nonsense. I have it all planned. As soon as you come back from England, it'll be towards the middle of May. James and Logan have their wedding a week after and then we get married the second week of June. And then is our coronation and we become King and Prince Consort. We find a beautiful, kind woman to surrogate and by the end of the year, we'll be expecting our baby. And I'm positive that everything will go just according to plan!" Carlos said with the biggest smile on his face as Kendall gave a twirl. . .

. . .That was wiped off when the summons to Parliament occurred.

* * *

Carlos never liked having to stand in the halls of the Parliament, all of the justices' eyes on him and the members of the gallery watching him closely. Even though he was sure that a majority of the Parliament like him as a person, he was still very very nervous about having to deal with them on princely matters. That was more of their territory and Carlos hadn't a clue as to what he was supposed to do. Though for this meeting, it felt a little bit more informal and simple. Kendall and he both were sitting down at one of the tables with only a few of the justices at the stands, the first one of them elderly and shifting through the paperwork.

"December?" Carlos asked and the judges nodded their heads.

"For you to have all the time possible in order to be trained for being a proper prince consort. It isn't all just waving at parades and sitting on a throne you know," the stout judge said to him, his nose cherry red and small like. Carlos blinked, looking at Kendall before looking back at the judges all watching him closely in poised and dignified manners.

"But that's _eleven_ months from now, a _year_. I-I wanted a wedding during the spring time right after Kendall comes back home from England."

"But you must understand, Your Highness-" Carlos' mind had to click to remember oh yeah, that was _him_. "You are going to have to learn how to take care of your country when His Future Majesty is on business. Not to mention that you might be. . .distraught at his leaving and could spend your time in lessons and visits to preoccupy your mind."

"B-But the spring wedding-"

"It isn't such a bad idea," Kendall said and Carlos looked at his fiancé with wide and surprised eyes. The blond gave a sigh, placing a hand on Carlos' back and gave it a few gentle rubs. "Now listen, there are a lot of things that are happening and I want you to be ready to take them on. Besides. . .I'm going to have to do some last minute training on how to be a king as well."

". . .But we won't have our spring wedding with all of the flowers. . .and I wanted our wedding to be right with James and Logan's," Carlos said and Kendall hummed. He took Carlos' hand, letting his thumb run over Carlos' knuckles.

"It will still be wonderful, we'll just have to see what Tremaine comes up with for the wedding. . .how about we have our honeymoon in the spring time?"

"See? A good compromise," one of the justices said with a hand gesture to the Royal Couple. Carlos only sighed, Kendall leaning over and gave a small kiss to his forehead. Carlos gave him a small pat, looking up at him and shaking his head 'okay' before glancing back at the justices. The young one raised an eyebrow before folding his hands. "So it's settled? A winter wedding with a spring honeymoon?"

"I suppose."

"Good! Now we move on to the next order of business which will be Guinevere Palace," the woman justice replied and gestured over two men rushing with their large poster boards and stand. They quickly gave a bow while setting up their things, Carlos now seeing a hand drawing of a beautiful palace with topiary gardens and a large fountain out front. One of the men straightened their tie, giving a smile before taking a pointer and gestured to the picture.

"Here after several years of hard work, dedication and perseverance is the Guinevere Palace or in other words, the future home of the future rulers," he said with a little laugh and Carlos looked at Kendall confused.

"You mean we're not staying at the original palace?" Carlos asked and Kendall opened his mouth to speak before a justice answered first.

"No, you need to live on your own now. The palace could be a second home to you on business but Guinevere will be your home for the rest of your life."

"And we made sure we took _extra_ care to make sure it is cozy and can withstand the test of time," the other man said, removing one of the picture cards to show the interior of a hall with tall white walls and creamy marble tiles. The walls had golden accents all along them, pictures of past rulers sketched in for decoration as he gestured to the picture once more. "Here is the Italian Hall which will be the first interior room you go through after walking down the main hallway-" he then moved the picture to show a grand looking ballroom with turquoise marble columns along the light blue walls. "Here is the Greek Hall where you shall hold any receptions or balls."

Carlos just nodded his head, watching as the two architects went through their presentation. Guinevere would have a few drawing rooms for Carlos and Kendall to entertain guests, a library that was even more bigger than the one at the palace and that got Carlos to smile. They breezed over that there were few nurseries already built and furnished in the palace for the future heirs to the throne, Kendall just barely catching that with a blush on his face and slight grumble at the thought of a baby when they both were so young. All Carlos could do was try and tell Kendall about all of the good things a baby will bring, bring them closer and how adorable they will be.

Course Kendall would be just as fast to say how babies cry and poop and slobber with a pout and and groan.

The palace would have an indoor swimming pool, around 23 state bedrooms, a billiard room, several dining halls and a beautiful English garden. All of it sounded heavenly and Carlos was only looking at the pictures of his future home with wide eyes and dreamy smile. It sounded just like a palace a prince and princess would live in and have their children running all around the halls.

"And of course the time for you to start living in this beautiful palace of your own will be January 27th," one of the men said with a grin and Kendall paused, crossing his arms and looking at the justices before the architects.

"The 27th? But that's the day after I'm supposed to be leaving for England, Carlos will be moving into a brand new palace all by himself," Kendall said and the justices glanced around at each other. "Can't it be moved a little bit earlier so we have time together in the new palace?"

"I'm afraid not, Your Highness," one of the larger justices said. "You both have business in America next week which will involve of course your fiancé announcing himself as the Prince Consort to the King of Westoria at the Westorian Embassy." He then smiled knowingly at Kendall with a quirked eyebrow. "Have you received them yet?"

"I have," Kendall answered and Carlos gave a small frown.

"Received what?" Carlos asked and Kendall rubbed Carlos' shoulder. "No, received _what?_"

"You'll find out soon."

"Kendall-"

"And we need to get started on finding a surrogate. Someone young and in financial standing, perhaps having business done through both of your advisors to keep this a secret."

"You mean. . .the mother won't know that the baby will be going to us? And we won't meet her?" Carlos asked and one of the justices nodded their head 'yes'. "But that can't be fair, wouldn't she like to know what happens to her child?"

"Mr. Stetson and the person we have assigned to be your advisor will pose as a newly wed couple and handle all of the business with the surrogate. We'll pay for her services if she should need them, there should be no problem and she shouldn't need to ask questions. You will also have to learn how to be a well-rounded caregiver while your fiancé is on business. You will need to be nurturing like a mother would."

"O-Of course," Carlos said with a blush and glanced over at Kendall, the blond frowning a bit.

"We'll look them over, right? I want the woman to at least try and resemble Carlos as closely as possible," Kendall said and Carlos gave a little smile at that. One of the justices rubbed his head and sighed.

"We'll try and see. . .other than that, I believe we are done for business. You leave for America first thing Sunday morning. . .and we will allow you each to bring one guest," the elderly justice said, peering over at Carlos and Kendall. Carlos raised an eyebrow at that and he gave a tiny smile. "So you will have someone to accompany the both of you sightseeing."

"Really?" Kendall asked, his eyes wide and excited at the sound of that and the justice nodded his head.

"Of course. That is, if you all remember that you are representatives of Westoria and must behave as such," he said and Kendall nodded his head along with Carlos. The justices all nodded their heads as well, the sounding of the gavel hammering down upon the wood dismissing the princes from the meeting and it wasn't until they stepped out the doors and entered the halls that Kendall wrapped his arms around Carlos and pulled the boy close.

"What they really mean is they don't want us to be making out all over the place like some hormone-crazed teenagers," Kendall said and then gave a sly grin, turning Carlos towards him. "Too bad I am," he whispered and leaned down to capture Carlos' lips, tongue sliding through and mouth sliding with ease over Carlos' wet lips. Carlos gently pushed him away.

"We're princes, Kendall. We can't be doing that, we need to be good representatives of Westoria. . .I can't believe we're not going to meet our surrogate. . ."

"It's for the better, Carlos," Jett replied. "We can't risk people trying to take advantage of the situation if they knew you both were looking for a surrogate. We don't need anyone trying to gain fame or money in the running for surrogacy, nor do we need any con-artist."

"Who is the person that's going to be Carlos' advisor? Do you know?" Kendall asked.

"Not a clue," Jett said, running a hand through his hair. "I just hope their decent to work with."

"I hope they're fun," Kendall said with a smile nice and big as they exited the doors and made their way down the steps to the limousine. The air was nice and fresh, Carlos could see the city fountain a few blocks down and people all swarming around to see it. Mostly American tourists, Westoria gained a lot of popularity after the broadcasting of the wedding/unofficial engagement event last December. Katie was loving it, no doubt the girl will write him what she wants Carlos to say about Westoria once she finds out about them going to America. "Whose your one guest?" Kendall asked as they climbed into the limo and Carlos smiled.

"James. You?"

"Logan," Kendall said with a smile just as big, both of them having the same idea. He placed an arm around Carlos' shoulders, watched as Jett climbed in and closed the limo door shut. "It'll be the lovers in America, I see."

"We still need to behave, Kendall," Carlos said, the limo starting up and beginning to make its way down the street. Kendall grinned. "We will. . .what could go wrong anymore? We're going to be wed soon, all of the difficulties we went through aren't going to happen to us again," Kendall replied. He rubbed Carlos' arm and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "From here on out, it'll be smooth sailings."


	2. As You Wish

_Here's the next chapter! Introducing two new characters and things and a **big **response back for the first chapter alone! Thanks you guys and thank you for being patient for this chapter, it means a lot to me. Anyways, thanks to Big Time Ships, BigTimeGaga, BigTimeOzzy, BigTimeRusherr13, bluestring, Bowman0306, bradywilson97, Brookemaslow4eva, BrRusherGirl, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, BTRfanJ. C. K. L., CaitiePaigee, cellyjelly, child who is cool, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, davidsexchuleta, DramaJen89, DyingInnocence, Elianna96, fairytalegirl13, fckyeahcc, Gmavy, HoodieTobi, itsjessyall, Just Fetching, KEALY KAMES, KenlosForever, Klaine's Child, leann15, lilygirl420001, llamadelrey, LoveSparkle, Lucylovesit, Macs-a-million, Malachite, maslover1023, Melodyyy, mindapena, Morte Giver, Mr. President 64, Newbie-0.0Q, nickyd92, NoireVerteFemme, ohmybae, parachutes and such, princesstizza, ReadNWeapp, rosaxD114, Ruthrox, SDG10, simpledesires, SPIDEYLOVER, StephiiXxWeffi27, SWACGleekFreak, TidusGT, veryjaneeyre, waitingFORthePERFECTsong9092 , wewereinfinite22, xUnknownRusherx, yuki-chan name is yuki-chan, CoffeeSam, fire and ice fighter, Hikari no Kasai, LivinItBigTime, Sandycandy1, The Orange Knight, Hillel, AllyLynn321, KenlosCoverGirl, JaganLover, Kenlos, Hariken Hero, AlaskaAby, BTRswag, JandeLove, Carphanie, amandamufasa, luvkooks and xUnknownRusherx for **all **the alerts, favs and reviews! _

_Thank you all so much, I know this is going to be a great story and enjoy the chapter! :)_

* * *

"Okay. You'll be arriving to America awaiting press, cameras, questions, screaming fans and well known officials that want to rub shoulders with the Princes of Westoria. So when you step off that plane and meet your welcoming press, what do you say?" Princess Katie asked and Carlos bit his lower lip.

"It's an honor to be back in America, Westoria sends its love," Carlos recited and the young girl nodded her head with a little smile on her face. She placed hands on her hips, eyes sparkling with delight.

"You're going to do fine. I already had a look at your schedule for America. As soon as you arrive in your hometown, you need to get your things all settled in the Westorian suite prepared for you four. Then, you have a dinner with dignitaries, a little bit of dancing. Then the next day-"

"Is when Carlos takes us to school!" Kendall chimed in, walking into the Red Room with pamphlets and maps and books all about traveling in America. Because whether Jett or Parliament liked it, the prince _was _going to make this trip to America a trip for himself instead of business unlike last time. Carlos raised an eyebrow as his fiancé strode in and dropped the literature on the wooden table by the phone, plopping down in the lavish scarlet red couch beside Carlos.

"What do you mean 'school'?" Carlos asked and Kendall beamed.

"Well you know that James, Logan and I were home-schooled and you're the only one that went to school with other people so I made arrangements for us to go to your school for a day, see what it's like and all!" Kendall said with a cheerful smile that Carlos just stared at. It's been a while since Carlos had thought about school, this year he would have been a senior and graduating with his class. Instead, he'll just be getting his diploma mailed here along with a stamp of Westorian schooling approval for his studies. Carlos didn't have that many friends, he didn't necessarily _liked _that many people. Some were rude, overly snotty, pushy and arrogant. Maybe typical, it _was _the same school Mercedes went to but it didn't mean Carlos liked it one bit. And he wasn't so sure if he wanted someone as naive like his darling fiancé around them. But Kendall's eyes were so bright and joyful, Carlos just forced a smile on for him.

"Sounds. . .lovely," Carlos said and then Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you be getting unnecessary attention from the press? They're going to swamp that school."

"Consider it as Westoria appreciating American education in hopes of modeling our school system after theirs," Kendall said and Katie tapped her chin, giving a small grin.

"I like the way you think, Big Brother."

"Sure, Baby Sister," Kendall said and threw an arm around Carlos' shoulders. "And after that, we're treated to some dinner by business corps and that ends day two."

"Day three is when you leave Minnesota for California for two days-"

"And we go to this place you call 'Disneyland'!" Kendall happily chirped and reached over to grab a pamphlet to unfold an entire map of the Golden State. "We go there, then we go to Hollywood and see all of the famous American people. Then we go to the beach, then we go to the Golden Gate Bridge-"

"But that's all the way up here," Carlos said, pointing to San Francisco and Kendall shrugged.

"Well I _do _have a jet," Kendall said with a wry smile and then gave a sigh. "Then for the rest of our time we just show up at places and smile for the camera. On the fifth day, we go to the Capitol and have brunch with the President-"

"And you make a _great_ impression with him," Katie added while Kendall rolled his eyes.

"On the sixth day we fly to New York, see some shows and you give your announcement as my Prince Consort at the Embassy and then the next day, we come home to Westoria."

"You'd think after all of that, they would know I'm your Prince Consort and I wouldn't have to announce it," Carlos said with a sigh and Kendall smiled.

"Well you know how they are about being official with things. Sound like a fun trip?" Kendall asked and Carlos nodded his head.

"Will be nice for us to be together for the time being. . .after all you're going to be going the next week after this," Carlos said softly and Kendall wrapped arms around him, kissed his cheek.

"Don't think about it so much. . .things will be alright, understand?"

". . .If you say so. . ." Carlos murmured and Kendall gave him another kiss to his head.

"I love you."

"Love you more."

* * *

The airport was empty that late night, everyone planning to arrive in America at around eight or nine in the morning. Kinda felt like Carlos was leaving for America to Westoria all over again, though his eyes were wide with excitement instead of tired and sleepy like before. So were Kendall's, his fiancé holding his hand tight and grinning so big. The only people that weren't bouncing and grinning about were Logan and James, the two brunettes tired and slightly knocking into the other people walking beside them in their sleepy daze. The jet was before them, guards saluting the princes and Royal Guests as a few of them helped Logan and James up the stairs while Kendall and Carlos rushed up and inside.

Beautiful just as Carlos remembered, sleek design with golden accents all over the walls and the seats. Kendall moved to sit in the lavish chair he sat in before, pulling Carlos onto his lap to kiss his lips.

"How about you sit next to me this time around?" Kendall asked and Carlos smiled. He then looked over his shoulder, Logan and James collapsing into the seats across from them exhausted, Carlos already hearing James begin to snore.

"Doesn't look like I have a choice," Carlos said softly and glanced up, Jett walking in looking at his watch and gave an annoyed huff.

"I don't understand it, your advisor was supposed to meet us at the airport and it's already ten minutes past our planned departure! If this is a way how she makes an important impression, I'm not quite sure about this," Jett said irritably and Kendall tugged Carlos more into his lap.

"Carlos' advisor is a woman?"

"Well. . .I would think it is, after all we're supposed to pose as a newlywed-"

"Hello! Is there anyone aboard!" a bright and cheerful voice shouted through the cabin of the plane, stirring James and Logan from their sleep. Someone rushed through the door leading out to the steps, a blond man rushing in with a bunch of bags and tacky little tourist gear strapped all over him. He then turned, big brown eyes widening and he let out a happy little squeal, bumbling over with his items up to the confused advisor and the rather amused princes. Jett looked him up and down as the man bowed before Carlos and Kendall. He then dropped his things, some of them landing on Jett's foot and the advisor jumped and screamed, making another groan come from James and Logan at the noises. The blond man grabbed Carlos' hand, shaking it excitedly.

"It's an honor to meet you in person, Prince Carlos! I for one fell in love with the idea of young love overcoming all the odds to be together, so romantic!" he chirped and Carlos gave an uneasy smile, looking between Kendall and Jett.

"Um. . .thank you." The man then gave a small bonk to his head, giving a shy little laugh.

"Oh silly me! I didn't even introduce myself! My name is Wesley, Wesley Tinkler. Or people call me Wes, would that be more simpler for you to call me as? We're going to have so much fun together you and I as prince and advisor, aren't we?" he said with a big smile and Jett's eyes widened.

"You _can't _be his advisor!"

"Oh but I am! I have all of my things sent from Parliament in my suitcase and all of my letters and protocols right here in one of these bags. Why, don't I look like a Royal Advisor?" he asked and Jett scoffed.

"Not at all."

"Jett, don't be rude to your husband," Kendall teased and Wesley's eyes widened with excitement.

"Oh _you're _my 'husband'!" he chirped and threw arms around Jett, giving the taller man a kiss on his cheek. Jett stumbled back over the dropped items and fell straight to the floor of the plane, Wesley still chirping and chatting excitably about how darling of a couple they would be and how happy he was that he got the chance to become a Royal Advisor and got to go to America. Kendall and Carlos just watched the two of them writhe and thrash about in the aisle, Kendall's smile nice and big.

"I think I'll like him," Kendall said and Carlos didn't respond, only hoping that neither of the men got hurt the way they kept squirming in the aisle. Carlos looked over his shoulder, the couple sitting across from them covering their heads with their arms to try and drown out the noise while Claude walked down the aisle and glanced over to the princes.

"The plane is about to take off," he replied and then moved to the two men, picking up Wesley off of Jett and allowed for Jett to finally breathe and get back onto his feet. Wesley looked over his shoulder at the large guard with shocked eyes, just like everyone did when they first lay eyes on someone like Claude. The guard moved and plopped Wesley down in one of the chairs on the opposite side of the cabin. "Stay."

"Yes S-Sir," Wesley stuttered out with wide eyes, shrinking back into the cushion of the seat before Claude gave a grunt and turned back to Carlos and Kendall.

"Tea and blankets?"

"Yes please. . .and go get that chess set too," Kendall said and Carlos looked over to his fiancé with confused eyes.

"I don't know how to play chess," Carlos said, beginning to feel the jet move down the runway and Claude moved to the kitchenette area of the jet while Jett moved to sit across from Wesley clutching the armrests tight.

"Mr. Tinkler-"

"You can call me Wes if you like," Wesley said with a smile that Jett stared at.

"No I don't think I will, _Mr. Tinkler_. We need to start working on our. . .story so the moment we land back in Westoria, we can begin looking for surrogates."

"Oh of course!" Wesley chirped, the plane rising into the air and climbing up over the clouds to the night morning sky. Carlos slipped out of Kendall's lap to move to his seat and open the window flap, marveling in amazement at Westoria's country fields and the mountains that housed Viridian and the Falls, lightly dusted with a layer of snow. Westoria was disappearing more and more beneath the clouds, the ocean covered and the city lights dimming the higher and higher they climbed until the plane settled and began to glide over the clouds heading to America.

Claude arrived then with blankets and pillows, tray of tea and a large wooden box that he settled on the little footrest like before, taking the blankets and first draping two of them over James and Logan's sleeping figures. They didn't stir but smiled at the warmth, using each other as pillow as they both snuggled into each other. Carlos tried his best to hold back the 'aww' trying to sound in his throat while Kendall took the blankets and cups of tea, handing one of each to Carlos. "Thank you, Claude," Carlos said and Claude bowed before continuing to walk down the aisle of the cabin to the back of the plane, grabbing Wesley's things with him.

Carlos stirred the tea a bit before taking a sip, finding that the guard prepared it just the way he liked. Two scoops of honey and a teaspoon of sugar, the liquid warming his belly and making him sigh in content. He looked over to Kendall, the blond must have had a lot of sugar in his tea since he was grinning big from taking only a few sips. Kendall gave a smile, setting down his cup of tea before he moved to take the wooden box and open it. Inside were wooden chess pieces, one in a set of blue and the other in a set of red.

"Which one would you like to be?" Kendall asked and Carlos took another sip of his tea.

"But I don't know how to play chess."

"Well that doesn't have anything to do with what I'm asking."

"Don't be cheeky."

Kendall only kissed Carlos on the cheek in response to that, Carlos feeling the prince laugh into his skin before he pulled away. "Blue then," Carlos said and Kendall dug out all of the pieces from their holders, closing and flipping over the box to reveal a familiar black and white checkerboard surface. Kendall turned the board to face Carlos, setting up his blue pieces before aligning his red ones. They all were hand crafted, little wooden people with detailed expressions. Carlos had no idea how old the chess set might have been but it looked like a very special family heirloom, gorgeous in its design.

Kendall pointed to the chess piece in Carlos' corner of the board, Carlos' piece looking like a knight with his sword tight his body and wide eyed expression. "This is your rook." Kendall then pointed over to the piece of a knight atop a small horse with shield protecting him. "This is your knight." His finger pointed to the next one in line, looking like a priest. "Your bishop." Kendall gestured to the two pieces in the middle, Carlos not having to know who they were. The king and the queen, carved to appear like they were sitting on a throne and in the King's little hands was a sword. "Your Queen and King and then another bishop, knight and rook."

Kendall then pointed to the second row, all of the pieces oblong and looking like ghosts or tombstones than real people. "These are all your pawns. Got that so far?" Kendall asked and Carlos bit the inside of his cheek.

"I say we should play checkers."

"You're so cute," Kendall said with a smile and Carlos gave him a little smile back. Kendall then picked up his rook piece. "The rook can only go horizontally and vertically, no diagonal. And you can't jump other pieces either. The knight," Kendall placed down his rook and picked up the other chess piece, "makes a sort of 'L' shape movement. It's never on the same rank and file it was before the last move."

"Right. . ."

"The bishop moves diagonally but it can't jump other pieces like the rook can't. The queen is your most _powerful _piece since it could move horizontally, vertically _and _diagonally but-"

"It can't jump over the other pieces," Carlos said and Kendall smiled.

"See you're catching on," Kendall said with a grin. Carlos still would have preferred checkers. The blond then picked up the king. "Your king is your most important piece. What you need to do is trap my king in a checkmate while protecting your own king from getting into check with me. But your king only moves _once _and only to _one _square and-"

"Your Highnesses," Jett called out and the boys turned, the advisor standing beside Kendall's seat with stern eyes. "The both of you should get to sleep, we wouldn't want you both tired on our arrival."

"But Jett-"

"No buts. Your guests are sleeping, you both should do the same," Jett said and Kendall pouted. Carlos smiled, rather thankful that the chess lesson was cut short and Kendall turned back to open the wooden box again, sticking the pieces in their proper spots before shutting it closed. Jett adjusted the cuffs on his sleeve. "Me and Mr. Tinkler will be at the back of the plane if you need us."

"But you can-" Wesley began to speak but Jett turned to look at him with livid eyes.

"They will address you as Mr. Tinkler out of _respect_," Jett snapped and Wesley pursed his lips tight, getting up from his seat and following Jett to the back of the plane. Carlos looked over to Kendall with worried eyes.

"I hope Jett doesn't scare him away."

"Nonsense, it'll take a lot more than a rambunctious personality for Parliament to consider removing an advisor. As long as he does his job, he'll be staying around for a long time," Kendall explained, pulling up his blanket and switching off the light. The moonlight's glow shone through the window, Carlos grabbing his blanket as well to cover himself and snuggle into the chair cushion. He felt Kendall's hand slip under his blanket and move to hold his gently, those bottle green eyes shining with the moonlight. "Sweet dreams, lover."

"Sweet dreams, honey," Carlos said, the two leaning forward and giving a goodnight kiss with a small hum and sigh. Carlos pulled away, looking into Kendall's eyes one more time before closing his own with Kendall's warm hand tenderly holding his.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Come on, lover! The Americans are awaiting the happy couple!" Carlos heard Kendall chirp above him, lightly shaking Carlos and the boy gave a light hum. His eyes fluttered and he gave a yawn, stretching his arms. The sunlight was streaming through the open window, Carlos glancing around to find James and Logan sitting across from them eating some breakfast biscuits and morning tea. Logan smiled at Carlos, stirring his tea a bit before taking a sip.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Your Highness?" Logan asked and Carlos nodded his head, rubbing at his eyes.

"I suppose. . .are we getting off the plane now?" Carlos asked and Kendall shook his head.

"You have to change first," Kendall replied, Carlos now noticing that all of the boys around him were in suits and ties while he was just in a pair of simple and comfortable clothes. Kendall pulled Carlos onto his feet, gesturing over towards the back of the jet. "Go and get your things, change in the bathroom. We'll be leaving in about five minutes," Kendall said with a smile, giving a morning kiss to his fiancé's cheek. Carlos smiled before moving to the back of the plane and opened up his carry-on bag to take out his own navy blue suit, white little bowtie and lavender button up.

He dressed quickly, easily tying his bowtie and straightening out the sleeves of his jacket, adjusting his cuffs and slipped on a pair of socks and brown loafers. He stepped back into the aisle, Wesley excitedly taking pictures of Kendall and Logan and James while Jett watched with a dull and irritated face. Carlos stood beside him, looking at him with a gentle smile. "Good morning, Jett," Carlos greeted with a smile and Wesley turned, immediately bowing before moving over to the young prince.

"Good morning, Your Highness! Smile!" he chirped and before Carlos could blink, the flash on the camera went off and Carlos was seeing spots. Jett pinched the bridge of his nose, Wesley taking a picture of Jett as well and smiled bright at him. "Come now, honey. That's no way to look when we're newlyweds," Wesley said and Jett's cheeks flushed. Carlos' advisor smiled and then moved out of the way to snap pictures of all around the jet's cabin. Jett sighed, rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can't believe Parliament stuck me with someone like him and I don't even know _why_."

"Maybe to make it more believable?" Carlos asked and Jett shrugged, rubbing the side of his temple.

"Come along now, can't keep the press and welcoming committee waiting. Your Highnesses, in the front. Mr. Diamond and Mr. Mitchell in the middle, _Mr. Tinkler!_" Jett snapped and Wesley stopped taking pictures for a moment as the advisor silently seethed. ". . .You and I shall bring up the rear along with Claude."

"Oh of course, honey bunny!"

"_Don't _call me that."

Carlos gave a little laugh as Kendall wrapped an arm around his waist and the two began to make their way out of the jet and onto the steps. Carlos could see Westorian soldiers waiting for them on the ground, their hands raised in a salute as the princes descended down the steps and onto the ground. Everything looked so much more different than Westoria's airport, all of these large planes and helicopters flying around, the tall skyscrapers further off into the distance belonging to the city that he grew up in. He took a breath, first breath of American air he had in a while as the guards began to escort them across the lot to the airport and limousine waiting for them.

"It feels strange, I don't know why but it does," Carlos murmured and Kendall squeezed his waist, one of the guards opening the door for them to climb inside. The blond gave a happy shout, a candy and soda bar already waiting for him to enjoy and the prince grabbed a couple of licorice sticks and M&Ms to munch on. Carlos sat next to him, Logan and James climbing inside along with the advisors and Claude.

"Don't spoil your appetite, Your Highness," Jett said and Kendall rolled his eyes, the limo starting up and beginning to drive through the lot towards the gate. Logan knocked his knees together, rather excited and smile beaming.

"First time in America, it's going to be so much fun!" Logan said and James nodded his head. Carlos smiled, looking out the window and eyes widening in surprise at the crowd that came to wait for them outside the airports. Paparazzi, news vans and reporters, cameramen trying to take a snapshot and hoards of screaming teenage girls waving around signs with hearts and American flags on them. James looked at the window too, eyebrow raised.

"Don't suppose there's a poster proclaiming love for the Marquess of Isle de Cuda, is there?" the brunette asked and Logan scoffed, the limo slowly trying to drive through the crowd of people trying to take a look or a picture of the vehicle.

"None of these people couldn't _possibly _know about you, Your Highness," Logan said in surprise, Carlos spotting a poster reading '_I love Blond Princes!_'. He frowned, not so sure if he liked the America he was coming back to as Kendall smiled at the citizens.

"Jett, tell the driver to open up the sunroof, let me and Carlos say hello or something," Kendall said with a smile and Jett shook his head.

"No, too dangerous. You'll have the chance to say hello once we arrive to the suites. It won't be long from now and we have a lot of preparation to do for tonight's dinner so once we arrive, we say hello and answer just two questions from the crowd before heading inside, unpacking and getting ready for the dinner. . .understand, all _five _of you?" Jett asked and the boys rolled their eyes, Wesley giving a small pout himself.

The American crowd seemed to grow more and more larger the further down the street they went, only lucky that the streets have been closed off for them to make their way to the suite. So many girls screaming and shouting for a look at Carlos' _fiancé_ rather than himself, Carlos supposing it must have been the thought of a foreign prince coming to sweep a young American off their feet that made these girls believe it'll happen again if Kendall just got a _look_ at them. He hadn't even noticed his hands were balling into upset and frustrated fists, only noticing the moment Logan gently nudged his foot.

Carlos glanced over at his friend, the boy raising an eyebrow. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, just fine. . .things are just very different here now," Carlos said with an uneasy smile and Kendall threw an arm around Carlos' shoulders.

"Don't worry, everything will be normal by the time this day is over. Fanatics the lot of them. . ." Kendall smiled out the window, the blond eating all of this up as Carlos sighed. Everything will be normal the time the day is over, Carlos just had to keep telling himself that as they drove past all the girls screaming for Kendall and waving their obnoxious signs.

The suites were in the high rise part of the city, the cluster of news reporters gathered around the base of the tall building as soldiers and security waited around the front doors. The limo stopped, Kendall's hand going down to hold Carlos' tight and the blond gave Carlos a playful smile.

"Shall we say hello to the Americans?" his fiancé asked and Carlos gave a sigh.

"If we must."

"Cheeky."

"Not even."

Kendall gave a peck to his cheek anyways, chuckling lightly before the door opened and Kendall pulled Carlos out along with him. The screaming was insanely loud, Carlos spotting a few male faces in the throngs of young teenage girls sobbing and screaming and trying to break through the barrier placed up by security. They were waving around posters and autograph books, it all seemed so surreal to Carlos as Kendall wrapped an arm around his waist and walked the boy down the pathway made for them, surrounded by guards and officers.

"Prince Kendall! Prince Kendall!"

"He's so handsome!"

"His eyes are so gorgeous!"

"Look at that smile, I think I'll die!"

"Am I invisible?" Carlos asked and Kendall glanced down at his fiancé, pausing before they could step inside through the double doors being held open for them. Kendall placed hands on Carlos' waist, leaning down and letting his lips brush against Carlos' sweet and soft, suckling on the lower lip and running his tongue over to slip inside Carlos' mouth. Already Carlos could hear a few of the screams being silenced, the boy wondering if even some of these girls knew Kendall wasn't even attracted to girls and Carlos wasn't able to hide his smile as he kissed Kendall deeper for all of the cameras to snap photos of the happy Royal Couple.

There was a tap on Carlos' shoulder and the boy pulled away, Kendall still kissing along his cheek and jaw as Jett's nostrils fumed and his cheeks turned positively red.

"_What _did Parliament say about public displays of affection?!" Jett hissed and Kendall rolled his eyes, the advisor nudging the two princes inside the lobby of the suites followed by Logan and James. Kendall turned to face Jett with arms crossed.

"Well it wasn't like I was shoving my tongue down his throat or anything. It was just an innocent kiss, nothing to get your feathers all ruffled for," Kendall said and Jett frowned, pointing a finger at the two of them.

"You need to start conducting yourselves better from now on, otherwise me and Mr. Tinkler will-"

"Where is Wesley?" Carlos piped and Jett turned, the other advisor not inside like the rest of them were and he groaned.

"Oh for _heaven's sake_," Jett groaned, snapping his fingers for two guards to follow him back out the front doors to the large crowd of people. The moment he left, news reporters came swarming in to the four boys, Claude stepping in front of them and holding out his hands.

"No interviews."

"Oh come on, big guy. Just one," Kendall said and gave Claude a small tap on his arm to move. The guard glanced down at Kendall, not sure about doing it but still moving aside anyways as the cameramen quickly set up their things and the reporters groomed themselves for a quick interview. One of the women got through first, standing as close as Claude would allow it to the Royal Couple.

"We're here live from the newly constructed Westorian Suites in the arrival of the Cinderella story come true, Princes of Westoria, Royal Highnesses Prince Kendall and Prince Carlos along with. . ." she paused, looking at Logan and James with bewildered eyes and Carlos gave a small smile.

"The Marquess of Isle de Cuda, James Diamond and his fiancé Logan Mitchell. They're our guests," Carlos explained, the woman shoving her microphone forward into his face a little bit more than needed as Kendall nodded his head.

"Yes, our officials thought that it might be nice to not only share the experience of visiting America again with my beautiful and charming fiancé but with our closest friends. Sure to love it here!" Kendall said enthusiastically and Carlos knew if Katie was watching this she'd be giving a nod of approval. The doors opened once again, guards tugging in Wesley and right after, Jett.

"Oh but the view out there is so _amazing_-" Wesley chirped and Jett rolled his eyes.

"If you are going to be Carlos' advisor, you need to be at his side at all times. _Not _taking pictures of ridiculous things!" the brunette hissed and shoved Wesley over to stand by Carlos. The blond gave a sigh, turning his camera around in his hand as the next reporter stepped forward.

"Carlos, how do you like coming back to your home country?" he asked with gusto and a big smile. Carlos nodded, he rehearsed this with Katie, he knew what to say. He gave a big smile.

"It's great to be back home again. Westoria sends its love and gratitude for the United States to allow us a place to stay as beautiful as these suites are," Carlos said and the reporter nodded his head.

"So which would you prefer? The familiarity and comfort of your homeland America or the new and picturesque landscape of Westoria?" he asked and Carlos bit his lower lip, not sure how to answer that one without sounding biased. He gave a little laugh, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Well. . .Westoria is a _wonderful _country that I'm so grateful to be ruling beside my handsome fiancé," Carlos started out, giving a smile Kendall's way that the blond reciprocated.

"Ah, so the new prince doesn't care for America with the glamour of becoming a prince of some far off country," he replied, writing that down and Carlos' eyes widened.

"I-I mean, no. America is a wonderful country and I miss the familiar sights and things here-"

"So the new prince doesn't care for the new country he is soon to be prince of," the reporter replied and Carlos began to give a nervous jitter.

"I didn't say that! Stop it!"

"Sir, if you will excuse us, we must start unpacking," Wesley said quickly and steered Carlos away from the crowd, the others following close behind as the flashes of cameras started up again and the guards began to lead them to their suites. Carlos kept his head down, embarrassment filling his cheeks at that botched interview while Wesley rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

"Don't fret, Your Highness. There's always those people that want to twist the truth for more readers. He wasn't going to put in an honest answer anyways," Wesley said and Carlos sighed.

"I suppose. . .but I still wish I could have gave a better answer," Carlos said and glanced upwards to find the guards stopped at a door. Jett moved over and took out a card key, unlocking the door and held it open for them all to step inside. "This will be your suite, Your Highnesses," Jett announced and gestured inside, Carlos and Kendall stepping first into the large living room of the suite. The walls were a light blue and decorated with artwork of American landmarks and countrysides, the couches and loveseat a light green. There was a small kitchenette built in with marble counters and silver appliances, a window that gave a view of the busy city street.

"It's huge," Carlos murmured and walked across the hardwood floor down the narrow hallway. He passed the bathroom, everything pearly white and decorated with cerulean greens and blues with items that could be found on a beach. The boy then paused in front of two doors that were open, two bedrooms with two Queen sized beds. Carlos looked over his shoulder at Jett with a smile. "So James and Logan are sharing suites with us?"

"Well yes, they are. But they'll be taking the guest bed built into the couch, these bedrooms are for you and His Highness to sleep in. . ._separately_," the brunette replied and Kendall gave a groan. "Well Parliament doesn't know you two already. . ._done that_ so they expect you two to sleep in separate rooms!"

"They're not here! They're _miles _and an _ocean_ away! How would they even know if Carlos and I are sleeping together let alone having sex with each other?"

"_Kendall_," Carlos said with heated cheeks at the blond's bluntness and the blond crossed his arms.

"Well its true. We're not making our guests sleep on the couch when there's a perfectly fine bed they can have," Kendall said sternly and Jett pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I think it's alright," Wesley piped up, Jett's eyes beginning to glare as the blond gave a smile. "They are going to be married soon, they should be trying to act like a married couple now, don't you think?"

"Well-"

"Come on, let's get unpacked and see our suite, honey bunny!"

"_I said don't call me that!_" Jett snapped but Wesley already was dragging Jett out down the hallway while James and Logan watched. Kendall gave a small laugh.

"Yep, I'll like him," the prince replied and Logan clasped his hands together.

"I suppose we should start getting unpacked so we can get ready for the dinner tonight, don't you think?" Logan said and the three boys nodded, James following his fiancé to grab his things. Carlos began to follow after them but felt someone grab his hand, turning to find Kendall was pulling him into one of the bedrooms with a mischievous smile on his lips. Kendall tugged Carlos into his arms and pulled them both down onto the bed, bouncing a bit as Kendall latched lips onto Carlos' neck.

Carlos gave a soft gasp, his hands going up to tangle in Kendall's locks as Kendall kissed his chin. "A room to ourselves to do whatever we want," Kendall murmured against his skin and Carlos turned his head.

"We can't, we have guests," Carlos said and moved to sit up slightly. "And Wesley is right. . .perhaps we should start acting like a married couple."

"How?" Kendall asked and Carlos shrugged.

"Well. . .just by acting cordial and professional tonight at the dinner. That's a good start, right?"

"And when we come back?" Kendall asked, letting his fingers trail over Carlos' thigh.

"We be good hosts to our guests. . .come on, honey. Let's get unpacked."

* * *

The dining hall for the Royal Dinner was a few blocks down from the Westorian suites so Kendall and James were perfectly fine with taking their time while Carlos and Logan got dressed immediately after Jett phoned their suite to tell them. Carlos smiled a bit as Logan gave a small spin in front of him, adjusting his tie and gave a small sigh.

"It feels good not having to dress up as a girl for dinner anymore," Logan said and Carlos nodded his head. Logan moved to plop down beside the young prince on the couch, knocking his knees together before looking at the clock. "Excited to be making your first appearance as the fiancé of Prince Kendall?"

"As long as there won't be any reporters I have to answer questions for," Carlos said with a sigh and Logan gave him a gentle smile.

"Don't worry about it, this is all very new to you. You're allowed to make a few mistakes as long as you learn from them."

"I suppose. . .what about you? Are you excited about spending your sort of honeymoon with James?" Carlos asked and Logan grinned.

"He's enjoying himself, this is the first time I've seen Prince Kendall and James actually getting _along_ instead of at each others' throats," Logan said and Carlos nodded, glancing down the hallway to where their two fiancés were changing. "Guess since James doesn't need to romantically impress His Highness, he's free to be himself, which is wonderful."

". . .Logan, you don't think that all of those girls that were out there before are going to still be there now, right?"

"If I didn't know better, I would say that you're jealous," Logan said with a wry smile and Carlos twiddled his hands. "You know His Highness isn't even interested in girls, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know that but still. . .I don't like that they're trying to fling themselves at him and trying to become his groupies like he's a rock star. He doesn't know a thing about how popularity in America works, these people are only around him because he's a prince. The moment someone else more popular comes around, they'll leave."

"Well we don't have this same kind of. . .celebrity status in Westoria like here," Logan said and Carlos crossed his arms.

"Doesn't mean that he should be getting big-headed about any of this," Carlos said and glanced up, Kendall walking down the hallway adjusting his cuffs and giving the two boys on the couch a big smile.

"Ready, lover?" Kendall asked and Carlos nodded, standing up and smoothing the wrinkles out of his black suit and adjusting his cuffs. Kendall hummed, tapping his chin as he looked over Carlos' clothes. "Very nice, very classy. . .but missing something."

"What?" Carlos asked and Kendall walked over, moving one of the pillows on the loveseat to reveal a small velvet box wrapped with a red ribbon. Kendall picked the box up and shown it to Carlos, grin growing bigger.

"Your pendant," Kendall said and unwrapped the ribbon, opening the box to reveal a gorgeous piece of jewelry. It was a silver pendant with a light lavender orb in its center, crystal star in the middle of it with dangling silver cords. Carlos' eyes widened as the blond stepped over, taking the pendant out of the box to pin onto Carlos' chest.

"Is this what you received from the Jeweler?" Carlos asked and Kendall nodded.

"Wanted it to be a surprise after all, so you look dashing at the dinner tonight," Kendall said and Carlos smiled, leaning up to kiss Kendall softly on the lips. Kendall hummed against them, smiling into the kiss before he pulled away and let his gloved hand grace against Carlos' cheek. James walked in, hair slicked back and wearing a fashionable grey suit with a light blue tie. Logan stood up, watching James move from around the couch to wrap arms around Logan's waist.

"Look nice?" James asked and Logan nodded.

"Look wonderful, Darling," Logan softly cooed and kissed James' chin. James gave a grin, hugging Logan tighter to his body as there was a knock at the door before Jett opened it. Wesley however, came rushing in first with camera already raised and big smile on his lips.

"Don't you all look adorable! Smile!" he chirped and took the picture before they even had time to get ready. Carlos rubbed at his eyes, seeing spots as Wesley took a couple more pictures and Jett only stood behind with a tired face. "Come on! Come on! Royalty isn't late after all!" the blond advisor announced and turned on his heel, James and Logan hooking arms around each others' before following Wesley out. Carlos walked over to Jett, the man's eyes looking rather tired.

"Are you alright?" Carlos asked and Jett groaned.

"If I could just _break _that ridiculous camera of his- the moment we stepped inside our suite, he's been either cooing to me about the suite, taking pictures of the suite, taking pictures of _me _when I wasn't ready instead of trying to search for a proper egg donor and surrogate for you two and-"

"You're already doing the search?" Carlos asked, Kendall's hand on his back and beginning to lead the boy out the door and down to the lobby.

"Well we should get started right away, don't you think?"

"Kendall and I can't even _choose_ who is going to birth our child?"

"Carlos, it's-"

"I know, I know. Parliament's requests but it isn't fair! We're both going to be raising the child so we should at least know the mother."

"Can you make a baby that doesn't cry as much? Or doesn't poop or slobber or makes a mess?" Kendall asked with a sigh and Carlos looked at the blond before rolling his eyes.

"There's no such thing."

"Worth asking," Kendall said with a shrug and Carlos sighed as they exited through the double doors. There were _still _girls out there, not as much like the large crowd before, maybe only five or ten of them now but it still annoyed Carlos regardless. They moved to try get Kendall's attention, security holding them back as they waved their autograph books at him. Kendall paused, giving them a wave hello before moving over and away from his fiancé to pluck an autograph book out of a girl's hand.

"Thank you for the gift," Kendall said with a smile, flipping through the pages as Carlos sighed and moved from Jett to where the blond was standing.

"She's not giving it to you for a gift, she's giving it to you to _sign_," Carlos explained and Kendall quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh. . .Americans do very strange things, don't they?" he asked, taking her pen and signing his name in the blue ink. He then handed the book to Carlos and Carlos stared at it. "Well? Aren't you going to sign it?"

"I don't want to," Carlos said and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because I _don't_. Now come on," Carlos said and grabbed Kendall's wrist, tugging the blond away. Kendall tossed the book to one of the guards to give back to the girl before looking at his fiancé with curious eyes.

"Are you alright, lover?"

"Perfectly fine, I just want to get to the dinner on time, that's all," Carlos said in a huff, pulling Kendall into the limousine. Jett climbed in last and the door was closed, Kendall smiling eagerly to James and Logan.

"I signed a girl's book! You both should sign their books too if they're still there since Carlos doesn't for some strange reason."

"It isn't strange for just not wanting to deal with those _groupies_."

". . .Groupies?" Kendall asked, confused and Carlos sighed.

"Nevermind, nevermind," Carlos muttered and the limo started up its engine, moving its way onto the street to the dining hall. Carlos' lips remained pursed tight as Kendall and James chattered about going to American school tomorrow and all of the people they'll see while Logan only watched Carlos with concerned eyes. Carlos wasn't jealous, not at all. They were just a couple of random girls excited about a prince, not like Kendall would even consider them at all.

But he still couldn't help but feel that twang of jealousy in his heart, only wishing that he could have swatted away that book the moment it entered in Kendall's hands.

* * *

The hall was enormous, ritzy and rather exclusive. Carlos didn't see any news reporters surrounding the building but he did see them down the street, trying to report on the event that they were not invited to. He felt a little bit at ease with that, the limo parking in front and door opening for them to be ushered out. Kendall's arm was tight around Carlos' shoulders, Jett and Wesley following behind them with James and Logan bringing up the rear.

"Alright, we have a few minutes before we are supposed to make our entrance so feel free to explore the building so long as you are in the Main Hallway by nine o'clock. Don't break anything, don't dilly dally and _don't _do anything foolish," Jett said and Wesley snapped a picture right in the man's face. Jett gave a garbled groan, pushing the camera away to rub at his eyes and the blond gave a sheepish smile as they walked through the doors. Everything was a pristine white and marble, the ceiling painted with images of the countryside and the vast oceans, Greek statues by the staircase leading to the Main Hallway. There were a few gentlemen in Naval dress standing at the foot of the steps and Kendall broke away from Carlos to rush over to them.

"Admiral Dooley?" Kendall asked and one of the men turned, his eyes brightening as he gave a loud laugh and all of the men turned to face Kendall.

"Commodore Knight! Or should I call you, His Royal Highness Prince Kendall?" he asked, Carlos noting the thick British accent as Kendall laughed and the men all gave their bows. Kendall gave a wave of his hand and they stood up straight before he himself gave a salute. The Admiral smiled. "At ease."

"I wasn't expecting you to be here, were you waiting for us to arrive?"

"Ah yes, want to have some discussion with you about your departure from Westoria to the Naval Base in the UK. Shall we adjourn to one of the parlor rooms for just a few seconds?" he asked and Kendall nodded his head, gesturing for Jett to come with him. Carlos stood their awkwardly, watching as Kendall nudged elbows with one of the other men that might be his future comrades and walked off to one of the rooms on the opposite side of the staircase. Carlos looked over his shoulder at Logan and James, the two brunettes giving a bit of a nervous smile.

"Well you both _are _here for business. . .I heard this place has some of the most beautiful artwork, would you like to join us in our little mini tour?" Logan asked and Carlos shook his head.

"I wouldn't want to intrude. Go on and have a nice time," Carlos said and Logan nodded rather unsure, letting James pull him away towards the hallway to their right. Carlos then glanced at Wesley, the man happily taking pictures of the architecture of the building before he sighed and began to walk away to another hall. He only moved a few steps before he paused and turned, Wesley right behind him. "Aren't you going to take pictures?"

"Well that's not my job, it's to be your advisor," he said with a smile. "Is there something wrong, Your Highness?"

"Nothing. . .I need to learn to entertain myself so I just need to. . .do something," Carlos said with a sigh, moving to walk down the hall and look around at all of the vases and statues of Greek women. All of it was beautiful, so elegant and rich. He could hear the clicking of a camera behind him, smiling a little at Wesley's photo habit before he thought of something. ". . .You and Jett have been talking about the surrogates?"

"Yes, he wants to look into one right now so that way once we get back to Westoria, we can begin the fertilization and pregnancy and hope for the baby to be born in October or September," the blond advisor explained and Carlos glanced over his shoulder.

"That soon? But we haven't even _looked _at the surrogates available or the egg donors. We should-" Carlos stopped, his foot coming down expecting a floor but finding a stair and his arms flailed out. Wesley tried to make a dive to catch him but it wasn't the advisor that caught Carlos from falling.

It was someone else, someone strong and looking into Carlos' eyes with a heavenly shade of blue and gorgeous smile shining bright as Carlos gulped, embarrassed. The man's hand slid down to Carlos' waist, giving it a squeeze as he helped Carlos back onto his feet with arms holding Carlos tight against his body.

"My my," he said, voice suave and eyes giving a wink. "It must be my lucky day because an angel just fell into my arms."


	3. Honest John and Gideon

_Sorry for the forever long update but I had to change one of the characters after BT Surprise aired. I rather like the change and you'll know it when you see it. Anyways, thanks to mgr95, Lansten, Dj33173, Animated Tokyo, littlejoe1411, lord kiras hand, clt7brdgfrth, KiddStraws, xEryChan, wazaaimajewnicorn, Anim3Fan4Ever, Ozzy and Daniel, TheFanMark, RobinandHoodie, JandeLove, BTR-SPN-TVD-WWE-FAN, Anim3Fan4Ever, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Hariken Hero, TidusGT, Hikari no Kasai, BigTimeGaga, itsjessyall, Klaine's Child, lilygirl420001, Cookie Monster Giggles, leann15, BigTimeBeta, Gmavy, Mr. President 64, nickyd92, KenlosForever, BigTimeRusherr13, HoodieTobi, fckyeahcc, the anon, Just Fetching, cellyjelly, mindapena, Carphanie, Lansten, LivinitBigTime, SWACGleekFreak, DramaJen89, child who is cool, Love Sparkle and BTRSwag for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Carlos blinked, not knowing what to say as the man chuckled. "Perhaps my beautiful angel could tell me his name?" he asked and Carlos' mouth gaped open like a fish, words struggling to come out as the strong arms hugged him tighter and tighter against the broad body. A hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, Wesley quickly pulling Carlos away with a nervous smile.

"C-Come along, Prince Carlos. I think we're due in the Main Hallway," he said, trying to tug Carlos away but the mystery man grabbed hold of Carlos' other wrist and tugged him right back.

"'Prince Carlos'? Oh so _you're_ the Cinderella story we've all been waiting for? I've heard that your young Prince Charming was handsome but the reporters failed to mention how gorgeous _you_ are," he said and Carlos blushed.

"I-I-"

"But we need to be leaving now so if you please, sir-"

"Leaving? But we're just getting to know each other," he said with a playful smile, Carlos being tugged back and forth between the two men like a rag doll between children.

"Yes but my honey bunny would probably kill me if we're late and there's so many things I haven't taken a picture of-"

"Well go on and tell your honey bunny that the Prince is safe with me," the man cooed and Carlos managed to wriggled his wrists free of both men, stepping away and looking at the brunette with confused eyes and blushing cheeks.

"_Who_ will I be safe with?" Carlos asked and the man gave a shy smile, bowing low before taking Carlos' hand and kissed the back of it.

"I am Beau Charmant, at your service my beautiful Prince," he cooed into Carlos' skin and Carlos gulped. Carlos watched as the man stood up straight, letting his hand gracefully move away from Carlos'.

"Charmant. . .are you-"

"A dignitary? Duke of Saris, if you may," he further explained and his hand slid down to Carlos' waist, giving it a light squeeze. Carlos shuddered, pulling away from the man's touch.

"If _you_ may, Mr. Charmant, I _am_ going to be married," Carlos reminded and Beau gave a small sigh at that.

"A pity that I didn't find such a beautiful being before he did, I would have bathed you in riches. A gorgeous person like you should only have the finest things," he said and Carlos blushed, not knowing what to say but surely growing redder. Wesley took his hand, quickly pulling him back.

"Well we must be going, Mr. Charmant. Princely matters to attend to and all, come along Your Highness," Wesley said with a nervous laugh and Beau smiled.

"Promise me a dance the moment they strike up the band," he said, taking Carlos' hand one more time and letting his lips brush against the soft skin. He pulled away, his eyes twinkling at Carlos and the boy gulped. He watched his face as Wesley pulled him away, watched that charming smile of his until he was out of sight and was making their way up the steps to the Main Hallway. Jett was adjusting his tie, looking at Wesley and Carlos with a raised eyebrow before pointing a finger in the spot right beside Kendall.

"Stand here," he ordered and Carlos nodded, quickly taking his spot beside his fiancé. "Now, we're going to do this nice and organized. Me and Mr. Tinkler are going to go inside to announce the both of your arrivals. There will be a few photographers in the mix of guests so try not to be distracted by the flashing lights. You both will walk in together hand in hand and then separate to descend down the opposite staircases with heads held high and facing forward. Once at the bottom of the steps you come back together and then share a kiss for the cameras before taking your seats," Jett explained and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what Parliament asked for us to do?" Kendall asked and Jett rolled his eyes.

"Don't get snippy with me. Just wait until we announce you both and open the doors, understand?" Jett asked and Carlos nodded. He glanced down at his foot, finding that his shoelace had came undone. Carlos crouched down to tie his shoe as Wesley and Jett exited out through the doors in front of them, and Carlos gave a small sigh.

"So who were those men that you were so happy to see?" Carlos asked. He didn't realize how bitter he sounded until now. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kendall looking down at him confused at Carlos' tone.

"Just some people in the Navy. Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Kendall said and Carlos looked over at him.

"You couldn't have introduced me to them?"

"I didn't think it was important to do that," Kendall said simply and Carlos frowned, stopping in trying to tie his shoelace to glare at the blond.

"You meaning isn't important to introduce your _fiancé_ to the people he expects to keep you safe while you're gone away for _five months?_" Carlos asked and Kendall scoffed.

"It's not even five whole months," Kendall said and Carlos shot up onto his feet.

"It doesn't mean I'm not still worried sick about it!" Carlos shouted and Kendall frowned.

"Well I'll just introduce you when we get inside, happy?" Kendall asked and Carlos balled his hands into fists. He opened his mouth to yell out but the doors opened and he quickly turned around to face forward, forcing a smile onto his face as the Westorian anthem played. Kendall linked his hand with Carlos' but the blond didn't put in any effort to hide his displeased face as they both walked inside. There were so many people waiting for them on the bottom level, looking up at the couple with wide and respectful eyes. Kendall broke away from Carlos a little bit more sooner than he needed to, Carlos not bothering to look over at his disgruntled fiancé.

Carlos began to descend down the stairs with his head held high and eyes scanning over the crowd. There were already murmurs that he could hear floating from the people, their eyes searching his figure for some sort of flaw. Just remain calm and collected, Carlos thought as he took a slow breath and let his eyes drift to the foot of the steps for only a second. His eyes locked with those of the beautiful blue belonging to Mr. Beau Charmant. The man was looking at Carlos like he was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, Carlos staring into his face as he stepped. He raised to lift his other foot but it became caught, Carlos having just enough time to see his shoelace undone before he tripped again. There was a collective gasp but Carlos didn't hit the floor.

Instead, he was right back in the arms of Beau, the man looking down at him with that flirty smile.

"Looks like you rather enjoy falling into my arms, don't you?" he asked and Carlos blushed as he was picked up off his feet and carried to the middle of the floor.

"M-Mr. Charmant," Carlos stuttered in embarrassment as he was placed back on his feet but the man's hands still lingered on his waist to lightly squeeze.

"Come now, don't be shy of a little 'rescue'," he said with a smile and Carlos tried to open his mouth to speak but saw Kendall pushing through the crowd to get to Carlos. The blond yanked Carlos to his side, glaring at Beau with dark eyes.

"I think I can take over from here," Kendall hissed and Beau bowed. His eyes lingered on Carlos for a few more moments before he turned on his heel and quickly departed. Kendall looked at Carlos, his fiancé looking away embarrassed and still upset with Kendall. The crowd was silent except for the clicks of the cameras; Carlos could see Jett and Wesley looking over at them with wide and horrified eyes as Kendall turned around and glared at all of the guests. "Well?! What's everyone staring at?!" the blond shouted and Jett was already hurrying Kendall away before the prince could say anything else to the cameras. Now everyone was looking at Carlos as Wesley ushered Carlos away to their tables.

Already Carlos could hear murmurs about the 'happily ever after' couple didn't look so happy after all.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

They mostly sat around the table for a few minutes to talk with the highest of dignitaries first. Carlos was a bit surprised to find that Beau wasn't sitting at their table, especially seeing as he was a duke but supposed there must be another explanation he wasn't thinking of. They chit chatted and smiled for some pictures, or shook hands and accepted little tokens of appreciation. Kendall was doing a good job keeping a smile on his face and laughing at the corny little American jokes while Carlos only tried to make himself not look awkward and unexperienced.

Wasn't like Kendall was close enough to him to reach out and hold his hand.

By the time the music began to play, Carlos was already heading over to the dessert table to get away from the questions and the cameras for only a few seconds. There was a large cake decorated with buttercream frosting and little rose petals with red and pink decorations. There were other little treats on the table as well, Carlos seeing brownies with the Westorian flag decorated on them. He took a small brownie and raised it to his mouth to take a bite, feeling a small tap on his shoulder the moment his tongue tasted the chocolate. Carlos quickly turned, seeing Logan standing behind him with a small smile on his lips.

"You really should have a napkin and a plate," Logan replied and reached over to take the items off the table and hand them to Carlos. The young prince blushed before accepting them and using the napkin to wipe his mouth. "They're all curious about you, you know. Your home life and your school years, how you and His Highness came to be-"

"It all feels really overwhelming," Carlos said and took another bite of his brownie. "I mean, I never remember it being like this before I became Prince Consort. The photographers maybe, but Kendall was always right beside me." Carlos then glanced over to the blond, now talking with his friends from the Royal Navy. Carlos gave a sad sigh. "I'm not sure I like doing things on my own."

Logan opened his mouth to say something but paused as James walked over and handed him a big slice of strawberry pie topped with whipped cream. "Care for some Fragaria ananassa pie?" James asked and then gave a wink to Carlos. "That's the intelligent name for strawberries, by the way," James replied, like it was so exclusive, and Carlos only nodded while Logan gave a sigh.

"Thank you, Darling. . .I see you've been reading."

James smiled proudly. "Of course! There's so many things I need to learn before we get married so that way, we'll be the smartest couple on the planet," James replied and Logan smiled. He took a fork and picked out a plump strawberry drizzling in red syrup, holding it up for James to eat. James smiled and bent down just a bit, biting into the sweet fruit and the sticky syrup dribbled over his chin. They both laughed and only stopped when they saw Carlos looking away, twiddling his fingers and eyes a bit solemn. "Who was that man that caught you before you tripped?" James asked and Carlos blushed.

"H-He was just someone that was trying to help."

"He seemed like he knew you," Logan said and Carlos idly scratched the back of his neck.

"Well he doesn't. I've only met him tonight," Carlos replied and James gave a pout.

"But who is he?" the Marquess asked once more and Carlos sighed.

"His name is Beau Charmant. He's a duke," Carlos replied and Logan and James were quiet for a second, their eyes rather puzzled and lips scrunched up in thought.

"Duke of what?" Logan asked and Carlos gave a shrug.

"He said Saris."

"Saris. . .I've never heard of Saris before," Logan murmured and James shook his head in agreement.

"Did he have some sort of accent to tell what country he might be from?" James asked and Carlos shook his head.

"If he did, he lost it already. He sounds very American," Carlos replied, only confusing Logan and James more. He bit his lower lip and clasped his hands together. "Never mind where he's from. What matters is that I need to conduct myself in a professional manner and just. . .relax."

Logan gave a smile to that. "You'll be fine, Carlos. Now go over there and win some people over," the brunette replied and Carlos grinned. He gave a nod of his head before turning on hi heel and leaving the couple at the dessert table. People were already getting up and beginning to dance, Carlos stepping around people trying to get over to the spot where Kendall and the Naval officers were until someone grabbed his hand. Carlos was yanked back and swung into a little do-si-do by a man wearing a cowboy hat and the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey there, Princey Clem!" the man shouted out bright and proud as he directed Carlos in a box step while everyone else around them danced elegantly and slow to the music. "Now you might not be familiar with what I do so I'm just gonna be frank and lay it all out like a barrel o' monkeys."

"W-What?"

"Sam Selmart of SelMart stores and I wanna pitch to you about takin' SelMart stores international so all you lil' rich dukes and 'em could shop for more for less for more!"

"I-I-" Carlos tried to stutter out, seeing Kendall and the other men begin to make their way out of the banquet hall again as Sam Selmart gave Carlos a twirl and yanked him back into a box step.

"And I'm thinkin' about makin' some custom action figures for you and King Clem over there-"

"I-I'll think about it but right now I need to be going," Carlos said with an uneasy smile that the man didn't seem to notice.

"Well I just sent the prototypes as a gift anyways. So you don't forget ole Sam Selmart!"

"I won't, Sir. Um, goodbye," Carlos said and slid out of the man's grasp. He turned on his heel and tried to rush over to Kendall but was pulled back again by someone else and spun in a circle. This time it wasn't Sam Selmart but a man with a big bright smile and a jovial laugh. "Oh do pardon me, Your Highness but I simply must have the chance to talk to you. Duke of Bath, if you may, and I-"

"I'm really sorry but I need to go-"

"Oh, but I want you to meet my sons. First time being invited to a royal event such as this, but their old man _is_ well known around here in America and England," he said with a little laugh and Carlos bit his lower lip as the Duke glanced around and tapped his foot. "Now where are they? It's so hard to keep track of them, they're always all over the place-"

"Well when you find them, I'll be over at the dignitaries' table during dinner. I'm sorry, I just need to catch someone," Carlos said and the Duke nodded his head.

"I see, that's fine! I'll go look for them," he said with a bright smile and let go of Carlos' hand. He moved in the opposite direction towards the dessert table while Carlos continued to step through the crowds and the photographers snapping pictures of every single little thing. He couldn't even tell if Kendall was still in the room anymore, he didn't see the blond at all as more people crowded and danced around him. He stepped forward, accidentally bumping into a man carrying a glass of champagne and spilled a bit onto the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Carlos quickly apologized as the man turned, Carlos' eyes widening to see it was Mr. Charmant. Only. . .he was wearing glasses and Carlos didn't remember that little birthmark on the side of his jaw. "M-Mr. Charmant, I-"

"Oh, Your Highness!" he quickly said with a blush on his cheeks and bowed fast. He looked at Carlos with a rather confused expression. "Pardon me for asking, but how did you know my name?"

". . .You told it to me?" Carlos said and he stood up straight.

"I don't see how since this is the first time that I met you," he replied and Carlos' eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't understand, you don't remember? You. . .caught me twice. . .told me I was beautiful-"

"I'm afraid I haven't done any of those things," Mr. Charmant replied and Carlos opened his mouths to try and sat something but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, seeing Wesley standing behind him with a tiny smile on his face.

"Would you like something to drink, Your Highness?" Wesley asked and Carlos glanced between the blond man and Mr. Charmant. The brunette man gave a small smile. "I'll leave you two alone. Nice talking with you, Your Highness," he said and began to leave, Carlos biting on his lower lip and brain rather frazzled. Wasn't that the same man? Carlos shook his head, looking over to his advisor.

"Is Kendall still inside?" Carlos asked and Wesley sadly shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. He and a few men adjourned to one of the parlor rooms to talk since it was too loud. . .my honey bunny says that he's going to be disappearing a lot during the dinner tonight. For business about the military, you know. He's trying to grow close with the American Navy officers as well that are attending."

"Oh. . ." Carlos murmured and Wesley gave a weak smile.

"Why don't I fetch you a slice of that cake? Put a big smile on that sad face," Wesley said with a smile and Carlos gently smiled back as he watched the advisor turn and head for the dessert table. James and Logan were already on the dance floor, swaying and twirling around with everyone else, sometimes even stealing a few kisses. Carlos sighed and wrapped arms around himself. Maybe he should just sit down until they started to serve dinner-

A hand was on his and gently pulled him out of his thoughts, Carlos turning to find smiling blue eyes looking down at him as Beau began to pull him towards the dance floor. "I think I should have my dance now, Your Highness," he said with a smile and Carlos gave a small frown.

"So you remember me now?"

"How could I forget such a beautiful face?" he asked and Carlos blushed. He pulled his hand out of the man's grasp, Beau looking at him confused as Carlos placed hands behind his back.

"Mr. Charmant, I don't like people trying to play tricks on me," Carlos warned and he gave a chuckle.

"This isn't a trick, Your Highness. I just want to have a dance with you. You just look so lonely," he said and Carlos bit his lower lip. Beau stepped closer and placed hands on Carlos' waist, pulling him in close to his body as the music began to die down. "We'll dance to the next one, promise?"

". . .One dance," Carlos said and Beau smiled. His teeth were so white and sparkling, Carlos' heart did a flutter as the man pulled him towards the center of the dance floor. Beau turned and gave his bow before raising Carlos' hand with his right and placing his left hand on Carlos' waist. The music began to start, violins and cello strings singing a sweet melody that Carlos knew all to well. His heart thudded in his chest as Beau began to lead and twirl them around the floor to the tune of Sleeping Beauty's Waltz, some of the couples making room for him and Beau to dance. He could hear mumbling around him, how that wasn't Carlos' fiancé he was dancing with and judging eyes glancing over his body. Carlos wished he could pull away and rush to the tables or even out of the ballroom, but Beau's grip on him was so tight and so warm and the scent of fine cologne always wafted into his nose. It was making Carlos' head spin the longer he and Beau danced and twirled around the floor, bodies pressed tight against each other and Beau's charming smile making Carlos feel like he was walking on air.

The music began to slow as the crowd began to thin and head to their seats, out of the corner of his eye Carlos could see Logan and James watching him. Beau pulled Carlos close, his lips gently brushing against his ear. "You're a beautiful dancer," he softly whispered, kissing the shell of Carlos' outer ear and the boy blushed. Beau stepped away and with one more parting glance, turned on his heel to take his seat. A hand grabbed Carlos' and he jumped, letting out a startled squeak and turned to see Kendall standing behind him. The blond raised a confused eyebrow, putting his hand back to his side.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked and Carlos shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he quickly sputtered out, hurrying away to the table in hopes that the glimmer of nerves in his eyes wouldn't change to one of guilt.

* * *

Carlos and Kendall were by each others' side for the dinner portion of the banquet, server after server bringing out plates of chicken and finger sandwiches, little sausages and other delicacies that Carlos couldn't stomach so easily. Every so often he would see Logan or James glancing over at him from their private table, eyes curious as to who was the man Carlos was dancing with. Carlos didn't even wanted to think about Beau, think about how he danced with another man that wasn't his fiancé. Especially to a song that was so significant to Kendall and Carlos. . .their first kiss. . .

A hand slid over his under the table and Carlos glanced over to the blond sitting beside him, Kendall chewing on his lower lip. "Why are you acting so strange? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, Kendall. Honest," Carlos replied and Kendall gave a small frown.

". . .I'm sorry for not introducing you to Admiral Dooley and my comrades, honestly. He asked about you when we were in the parlor room," Kendall explained and Carlos looked over at the blond with surprised eyes.

"Did he?"

"Yes. He was curious about you, wondered if you were going to join a military branch or start an organization. You're going to have to preoccupy yourself with something besides lessons when I'm gone. Maybe I'll have Jett and Wesley arrange for you to go on business trips to speak with other royal members and dignitaries-"

"If they aren't busy with the surrogate," Carlos said and Kendall sighed.

"Do you want a baby right now, Carlos? Do you think maybe we can just ask Parliament to wait until we want to have a child?"

"How long do you want to wait?"

"When I'm dead," Kendall said and Carlos rolled his eyes. Kendall stroked his thumb over the back of Carlos' hand, "I don't want to have a baby, I'm only nineteen. You haven't even turned eighteen yet-"

"It's only in two more months," Carlos said and Kendall rolled his eyes himself.

"Doesn't mean we're ready for a baby," Kendall said and scooted in closer. "I want to have fun before we need to start being adults," Kendall said softly and Carlos hummed.

"But you're going to be so busy. . .we only have a few days alone together before you have to leave."

"Well then let's make the best of it. . .would you like to have a dance after dinner?" Kendall asked and Carlos smiled.

"I'd love to," he replied and Kendall smiled, puckering his lips for an expecting kiss. Carlos gave a little laugh and leaned in, kissing the blond firmly on the lips and feeling Kendall's hand creep up to hold him by his shoulder. Camera flashes were clicking off, the photographers getting the kiss that they wanted for a long time. Carlos hummed against Kendall's lips, eyes fluttering as he felt Kendall's mouth gently trying to work his open so he could slip his tongue past those soft lips. Carlos' eyes fluttered open just enough to see over Kendall's shoulder, see Beau sitting at his table with champagne glass in his hand and a smile on his lips.

Carlos broke away from Kendall with wide and embarrassed eyes, Kendall pulling back just as confused and bottle green eyes looking over Carlos' face.

"What is it now?" Kendall asked and Carlos bit his lower lip, only staring at Beau. Those blue eyes of his watching Carlos so closely and so lusting, it made Carlos' skin begin to crawl. Kendall turned to look over his shoulder, locking eyes with Beau for a split second before turning back around to face Carlos. "Who is that guy? Do you know him?"

"I. . .not exactly," Carlos said and Kendall frowned.

"Then what is he doing staring at you? If this was Westoria, I'd have him removed from the hall," Kendall said and glanced back over to Beau. The man was minding his business now, quietly eating his food and sipping on his champagne. Kendall turned back around to Carlos, suspicious look in his eyes. "He already caught you when you fell, carried you too. . .he hasn't tried anything funny, has he?" Kendall asked and Carlos shook his head.

"No. . .he was appropriate. . .I suppose," Carlos murmured and Kendall's eyebrows furrowed.

"Suppose?" Kendall asked and Carlos looked away back to his plate of food. "Carlos, what did he do?"

"We just danced, that's all," Carlos said quickly and Kendall took Carlos' chin. He turned the boy's head to face him, eyes searching over Carlos' expression to find out what the boy was really thinking about. The blond gave a sigh and kissed the top of Carlos' head.

"Just remember that we're going to have our own dance right after dinner," Kendall said and Carlos nodded his head.

"Sounds wonderful," he said with a soft smile that Kendall gave a gentle kiss to.

* * *

The rest of the dinner banquet went well, Kendall staying by Carlos' side for the rest of the night. Perhaps to just make sure that Beau didn't come back around, Carlos wasn't really sure. He didn't even see the Duke after their dance and the dinner, Carlos only assumed he must have left the dinner early. Or moreso hoped he left early, Carlos wasn't sure what would happen if he came in contact with the man again.

"We should head back to the suites now, don't you think?" Kendall asked Carlos and the younger boy looked at Kendall confused.

"It isn't that late though, shouldn't we stick around for a little while longer?" Carlos asked and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember? We're going to go to school tomorrow! Have to be up nice and early!" Kendall said enthusiastically and Carlos gave a slow nod of his head. He forgot all about going to school, the younger boy now nervously chewing on his lower lip as Kendall gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed off to get the others. Carlos twiddled his fingers, glancing around at the people chatting and finishing off their dinner. Carlos gave a sigh, he hadn't done much to get to know any of these people. He needed to be independent, he needed to be firm and be a good representative of Westoria.

Carlos sucked in a breath and turned around, stopping when he bumped into someone and stepped back. Beau, but this time he was wearing those glasses again. And beside him was the Duke of Bath grinning and happily hitting Mr. Charmant's back.

"Found one of my sons!" the elder man laughed and pushed the brunette man forward. "This is my boy, Phillip."

". . .Phillip?" Carlos asked as the man before him bowed. "I-I don't understand-" A hand pulled Carlos back, arms wrapping around his frame rather possessively.

"Can I help you?" Carlos heard Kendall hiss behind him, noting how pale the Duke and his son from the tone of the blond. 'Phillip' gave a nervous smile.

"I-It's very nice to meet you, Your Highness-"

"I caught you staring at my fiancé," Kendall snapped and the two men glanced at each other, faces bewildered and confused, like they didn't know a thing Kendall was talking about. The Duke of Bath gave a nervous little laugh. "I assure you, my son knows how to keep his eyes away from something that isn't his. He would never stare-"

"We saw him with our own eyes! Listen here, you stay away from my fiancé or else I'll have the both of you hung by your toes," Kendall threatened and Carlos' eyes widened.

"W-Wait, there must be some misunderstanding. That wasn't-" Phillip tried to explain to Kendall's glare and Carlos gave a small stomp to Kendall's foot. The blond jumped, hissing in pain while Carlos grabbed Kendall's hand and gave a nervous laugh.

"We must be off now, goodbye!" Carlos said quickly and began to pull Kendall away from the two confused men and towards their awaiting car. He could hear them shouting to wait, could also hear Kendall snapping at him for stomping on his foot, but Carlos didn't want to stay behind any longer and stir up trouble. He climbed into the limo, the vehicle vacant save for a few Royal Guards, and sat in the seat by the little mini bar. Kendall climbed in afterwards, slamming the door shut to glare at Carlos.

"Why are you acting so weird? Is breathing this American air getting to your head?" Kendall asked and Carlos blushed, puffing his cheeks in slight annoyance.

"No. I just don't want us to get into trouble. 'Hang them by their toes', why did you say something like that?!"

"Because he was trying to flirt with you, that's why!"

"So it's perfectly fine if I watch you get hogged by your friends and your screaming fans but when someone pays me some attention, they deserve to be punished?"

"Yes," Kendall said bluntly and Carlos stared at the boy with wide eyes and gaping mouth. The door opened again, an enthusiastic Wesley showing the pictures he took to Jett, the advisor only nodding his head and grumbling out a 'That's nice' every so often. They were then followed by James and Logan, James' having a sticky strawberry jam over his mouth and chin that Logan was trying to clean off. James glanced over at Carlos and gave a curious raise of his eyebrow as the door was closed once more and the engine of the limo was revving up.

"Looks like you know that Duke a lot more than you're telling us, Carlos," James said and waggled his eyebrows. Carlos blushed and looked away, only hoping that James would stop there but the brunette didn't notice Carlos' discomfort or Kendall's growing anger as he continued. "I saw him kiss your ear, was he some past lover?"

"_Kissed your ear?_" Kendall growled out and balled his hands into fists. "Forget about hanging him by his toes, I want him shot."

"Kendall!" Carlos shouted and Jett looked at the blond with shocked eyes.

"Your Highness!" the advisor shouted but Kendall ignored Jett as he glared at Carlos.

"And forget about everything you said too! Because I can assure you that all those screaming girls and my friends weren't kissing up on me when you had your back turned! If_ this_ is your way of getting back at me by having some fling-"

"We're not having a fling! We just met! And he wasn't kissing up on me either!" Carlos said defensively and Kendall frowned.

"Why did you dance with him then? And let him kiss your ear?"

"Because I. . .I don't know. . ."

Kendall crossed his arms and glanced out the window. "Perhaps I should find a lover in America too. So we're even."

"Stop it! Both of you!" Jett snapped and the two princes glanced over to the fuming man with his own hands balled in fists. "Now listen here, I don't want any more talk of this 'American lover' or a 'Duke' or whatever else is going on here-"

"He wasn't even handsome. He looked like some ugly creep with hideous blue eyes," Kendall snapped and Jett growled.

"Quiet!" Jett screeched and Kendall crossed his arms, not even looking over at Carlos as the younger boy held his head down in shame and guilt. He should have pushed Beau or Phillip or whoever it was away. . .but he didn't want to feel so by himself and so awkward at the same time. The limo ride was quiet for the rest of the drive, save for the sounds of Wesley looking through his camera. It was tense and it was awkward, James and Logan glancing around, not sure if either of them should say anything without already annoying Kendall more. They sat and sat through the drive, quiet as can be, until they reached the complex. Kendall gave a hum as he peered out the window. "No girls or fans," Kendall commented and glanced over to Carlos. "Bet you're happy though," he said, spiteful and angry and Carlos bit his lower lip. The moment the door opened up, Carlos pushed his way out and began to run. He felt a large hand try to grab at him and make him stop, maybe Claude or James, but he didn't. He continued to run and rush up the flight of stairs, down the hallway where the two suites were located and guarded.

"Open the door," Carlos said and one of the guards glanced at Carlos with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are the others?" he asked and Carlos sighed.

"They're coming, just please open the door for me?" Carlos asked and the man gave a nod, pulling out another one of the card keys to slip in the slot. He twisted the knob and opened the door for Carlos, the young boy giving a quick 'Thank you' before rushing inside and down the narrow hall to one of the bedrooms. Carlos closed the door and locked it shut behind him, walking over to the bed and grabbing a pillow. He placed it to his face and screamed into the fabric, the sound muffled as he fell onto the bed and clutched the pillow tight.

Carlos laid like that, his face buried into the pillow as he waited for the others to come into the suite. The pillow was starting to grow a little bit damp from a tear he didn't feel and Carlos raised his face up to wipe at his eyes and check for anymore. The doorknob to the bedroom jiggled and Carlos glanced at it. He already knew it was Kendall, seeing as the knob twisted and rattled about frustratingly before the blond kicked the door and Carlos jumped.

"Open up!"

"Go away!" Carlos shouted back and there was more banging on the door.

"This is my room too! Open up!" Kendall shouted and Carlos clutched the pillow to his chest.

"Just leave me alone!" Carlos shouted and there was silence. Carlos listened closely, just in case the blond was only lingering by waiting for him to open the door. But from how he just heard the door to the bedroom next door slam, he found that unlikely. Carlos groaned and placed his head into his hands, a quiet knock sounding on the door.

"Carlos? Are you alright?" he heard Logan gently call out and Carlos got off the bed. He opened the door, Logan standing in front of him with a worried expression.

"I'm fine. . .if he took your bedroom, I'll just sleep on the couch," Carlos replied and Logan shook his head.

"You don't need to do that-"

"It's alright, Logan. The couch would be too small for you and James anyways," Carlos said and Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "Haven't you told me he thrashes in his sleep?"

"Not all the time. Only during either a really good dream or a really _bad_ one," Logan pointed out and gave a small sigh. "I suppose you're right. . .don't worry about Prince Kendall. He gets testy, I admit, but he knows how to come around and forgive when the time is right."

"Or convenient for him," Carlos said with a sigh and glanced over to the wall behind him, where surely Kendall was brooding in anger or possibly trying to listen in on their conversation. Logan sighed as well as Carlos moved over to the closet. "Let me just get my things and get changed so we all could have a good sleep. It's been a long night," Carlos said in a tired tone and Logan only nodded his head.

* * *

Once Carlos was dressed in his pajamas with teeth brushed and a stack of warm blankets and his pillows in his grasp, the boy set up his 'bed'. He draped a few blankets over the mattress cushions before climbing onto the couch and draping the last few heavy sheets over his body. The lights were all shut off save for the tiny lamp on the table stand beside the couch. Carlos reached over and switched the light off, turning over on the couch as he wrapped himself up tighter in the blankets. He closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep but finding it difficult. Right now, Kendall would be pressing his lips against his forehead and kissing Carlos goodnight. Or tell him 'sweet dreams, lover' before closing those bright bottle green eyes and snuggling up closer to Carlos.

The young boy lied there on the couch with eyes wide open, thinking if he should just go into the bedroom and make up with Kendall somehow. But at the same time, it wasn't like Carlos was trying to get back at Kendall in the first place. And he didn't want to apologize for that. So, Carlos just lied there, the minutes ticking away and his eyes growing strained from having to stare at the clock, waiting for himself to just fall asleep.

That is, until there was a knock at the door.

Carlos got up quickly, if anyone was knocking at the door, it must have been Jett or Wesley. No guards would have bothered them this late at night nor any people that shouldn't be hanging around where the royal couple were. He walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Wesley in his pajamas and a smile on the man's face. The blond bowed. "Your Highness."

Carlos nodded, allowing Wesley to come inside and his advisor pointed at the couch. "I thought you all decided you weren't going to use the couch," he said and Carlos bit his lower lip.

"Well. . .me and Kendall had a fight. . .and he took the other room that James and Logan were staying in. So. . ."

"Well how do you two resolve fights?" Wesley asked and Carlos looked down at the floor, trying to think back through everything he and Kendall did. He thought and thought. . .until. . .

"This is the first time we fought," Carlos said and glanced over to Wesley. "Or. . .this is the first time that he was mad at me. . .I don't know what to do. What if he wants to stay mad at me forever and that's it for our relationship?" Carlos asked worriedly and Wesley gave Carlos a soft sigh. He placed hands on the boy's shoulders, leading him over to couch to sit down.

"I think it's going to take more than one fight for Prince Kendall to fall out of love with you. After everything you two went through, this should be a simple obstacle to get over," Wesley said with a smile and Carlos twiddled his fingers.

"But. . .he's right. I was a bad fiancé. I shouldn't have danced with Mr. Charmant in the first place. . .but at the same time, Mr. Charmant was right. I was lonely. . .and I'm worried," Carlos said and knocked his knees. "I've been around Kendall so long and we always were by each others side. . .and now we need to start growing apart so he could focus on business and being a king. I don't know. . .I suppose I'm-"

"Jealous?"

"No. . .I guess I don't want to share him," Carlos said and Wesley gave a little laugh, rubbing Carlos' back.

"You're going to have to share him now. He has so many more people he needs to take care of. And I'm sure he would always want to put you first, Your Highness, but he can't. Prince Kendall has this obligation to his country just like you do. It may have been nice when Prince Kendall was only just a prince and Her Majesty was ruling, but now Her Majesty is preparing the throne to be taken over by him. . .things are different now."

"I know. . .I just feel so silly. I knew this would happen and I want him to take care of his people. . .I just want to go back to that time before this happened. When the two of us would always be with each other and we would sneak out to be together. . ."

"Something my mother always told me is that marriage always has its mountains, its plains, and its valleys. It won't always feel like you're at the top of the mountain, but you won't always be at the bottom of the valley either. You just need to roll with whatever life hits you with, we all know how much he loves you. . .I'm positive he's in his bedroom thinking about ways that he could apologize to you."

"You think so?"

"Of course," Wesley said with a smile and leaned over to kiss Carlos' forehead goodnight. Carlos hummed and smiled as the blond man pulled away and rubbed Carlos' shoulder. "I also wanted to come over and let you know that honey bunny and I had a _long _discussion and. . .we'll let you and Prince Kendall choose the egg donor. So long as we pick the surrogate. Someone mature and responsible that we'll be dealing with over the course of pregnancy."

"Really?" Carlos asked with wide eyes and Wesley nodded his head.

"That way, you could up your chances of getting a child with traits _you _two would want and looks _you _two would prefer. I'm sure Prince Kendall would want at least a tolerably cute child if he needs to have one. Maybe picking out an egg donor together would get him more enthusiastic about having a baby and being a father. . .as well as bring you two more closer and more intimate on an adult level."

Carlos smiled and threw arms around Wesley's shoulders, laughing and smiling as Wesley laughed and hugged him back. "Thank you! Thank you! You're so wonderful!"

"Oh I'm just doing my job! Advising and all," Wesley chirped and squeezed Carlos one more time before he got to his feet. "Just make sure you and Prince Kendall talk to each other before you all go to school tomorrow. And then once we're done with that, we'll come back and get started on picking out egg donors," Wesley said enthusiastically. Carlos grinned at the man, moving over to sit down on the couch and wrap himself up in the blankets.

"Thank you, Wesley," Carlos said with a smile and the blond man nodded.

"Always at your service, Your Highness," he said and bowed, backing up to the door to open it. To the blond man and also Carlos' surprise, Claude came in pushing a tray of treats and sweets. Cakes, cookies, brownies and a hot fudge sundae with banana slices. Carlos sat up as the guard pushed the tray into the living room, his eyebrow quirked and confused.

"Claude? What's all this?" Carlos asked and the guard stood up straight.

"Room service," Claude replied and Carlos glanced over the tray of food and desserts.

". . .Did James and Logan order it?" Carlos asked. But that didn't make any sense, the couple was sound asleep in the bedroom when Carlos gathered his things for the night. Claude shook his head and turned around, Wesley giving a tiny wave goodbye as he followed the guard out and closed the front door shut behind him. Carlos gave one more look over the dessert, the chocolate and sugary sweetness wafting into his nose made Carlos' stomach growl in slight hunger. He rose to his feet and walked over, plucking a brownie off one of the trays and bit into it.

"I saw that," a voice said and Carlos squeaked, turning rapidly to see Kendall standing in his pajamas right by the kitchen counter. The blond stepped over, taking the hot fudge sundae and spoon to scoop him up a spoonful of ice cream. "And this is _my _dessert cart so hands off."

"Honey," Carlos said softly and Kendall's cheeks flushed red. That was always the blond's weakness, that little pet name and Carlos knew for the time being he had Kendall's attention. "I'm. . .I'm sorry if you thought I was trying to get back at you by dancing with Mr. Charmant. . .I was trying to find you and talk to you, but you already left with your Navy members."

"And he just. . .swept you off your feet?" Kendall asked, taking another big spoonful of ice cream. Carlos could see the chocolate syrup dribble over Kendall's chin as he ate, fighting the urge to smile at his fiancé's cuteness.

"Not the way how you managed to," Carlos said softly and Kendall looked over Carlos' face and his figure, sucking the ice cream and the fudge off of his spoon.

"That so?"

"Of course. . .I love you, Kendall. So much. . .I just got lonely," Carlos replied and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"How could you have been lonely with all those people around?"

"Because none of them were you," Carlos said and Kendall smiled. The prince placed down his half eaten ice cream sundae and pulled Carlos into his arms, kissing the Latino softly on the lips. Kendall's mouth tasted like vanilla and bananas, chocolate fudge and extremely sweet. Carlos hummed and clutched the front of Kendall's pajama shirt tight. Kendall pulled back just a bit to suckle and bite on Carlos' lower lip, those bottle green eyes twinkling bright and happy again just how Carlos liked it.

"You make it _very _hard for someone to stay mad at you," Kendall said with a smile and Carlos smiled back.

"That's a good thing, right?" he asked and Kendall kissed his lips again.

"Good for you, I suppose. . .we had our first fight, that was good," Kendall murmured and Carlos hummed, resting his head on Kendall's chest.

"Good that we're growing up. . .but let's try to not fight about something as silly as this anymore?" Carlos suggested and Kendall nodded. The smaller boy then looked at the tray of sweets and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if I want to kiss a king with cavities and rotted out teeth," Carlos commented and Kendall pouted.

"Don't be cheeky," he said and pinched Carlos' cheek. "I wasn't going to eat it all anyways. . .maybe have some during the night and when I wake up, but not all at once," Kendall replied with a smile and Carlos rolled his eyes. Kendall turned to look at Carlos with soft eyes. "You know, I wouldn't have any of those girls or fans over you."

Carlos nodded and rested his head back on Kendall's chest. "And I wouldn't have Mr. Charmant over you either. . .lets put this stuff up so we can go to sleep," Carlos suggested and Kendall nodded his head. The two boys grabbed the trays and platters of dessert to place in the refrigerator in their suite before Kendall clasped his hands together.

"Are we going to sleep on the couch or in a comfy bed? Either way, we're going to cuddle," Kendall said with a smile and Carlos smiled back. He looked over his shoulder at the mess of blankets and pillows on the couch to make himself comfortable before looking over to Kendall.

"Maybe we can sleep on the couch?" Carlos suggested and Kendall shrugged, giving Carlos a mischievous smile as he crouched down and lifted the boy off of his feet. Carlos tried to keep the little laugh threatening to come out of his throat down, not wanting to wake James and Logan up from their slumber with his noise as Kendall fell on the couch first with Carlos on top of him. The blond pulled the sheets over the two of them, his arms going around the small of Carlos' back.

"Comfy, lover?"

"Yeah, this is just what I wanted," Carlos softly purred and traced a little star in the fabric of Kendall's pajama sleeve. He felt Kendall kiss the top of his head, Carlos feeling one of Kendall's fingers tracing a star on his lower back and he smiled. "Are you making a wish?" Carlos asked and Kendall hummed. Carlos hummed back and closed his eyes. _I wish things will go just perfectly for me and Kendall. . .and we find the perfect person to have our baby._

Carlos turned his head, his chin on Kendall's chest as he looked into the blond's eyes. "Made my wish."

"Made mine too," Kendall said and rubbed Carlos' back. "Go to sleep. We have to wake up early in the morning."

"I know, I know. Sweet dreams, honey."

"Sweet dreams, lover."


	4. Beauty and the Beast

_It's been a **long **time since this story has been updated, mainly because I realized I actually worked myself into a rut with the boys going to America. But with this chapter, I think I'm slowly starting to work my way up, so hopefully I can be constant in updating. Course, I still have school and work so IDK still. Anyways, there's so many people that have reviewed, favorited and followed that it would be too long of a list to make so just THANK YOU to all that have reviewed and kept on favoriting and following this story and showing interest in it regardless. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)_

* * *

Logan and James' chatter was what Carlos heard first thing in the morning, the steaming sound of a tea kettle on the stove floating into his ears a few seconds afterwards. The sunlight from the windows wasn't as bright here like it was in Westoria, it took Carlos a moment to blink himself awake and rub at his eyes. He hummed, expecting to find Kendall underneath him asleep but to his surprise, the blond was nowhere in sight or in the kitchen. Carlos sat up, Logan and James taking notice and the couple gave a small smile.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Logan greeted and Carlos yawned.

"Good morning. . .where's Kendall?. . .James, what are you _wearing?_" Carlos didn't notice at first but the more awake he became, the more confused he was at the sight. The marquess was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and grey socks pulled up high. He wore a blue and silver striped tie and a navy blue blazer buttoned up, his hair combed back nice and neat. Logan rolled his eyes, giving James a look.

"I _told _you he'd find it silly."

"It's not silly, it's fitting in with the Americans," James said with a small 'hmph' and turned his nose at his fiance. Carlos stood onto his feet, walking over to where James was seated and Logan was preparing the tea.

"Fitting in? But we're _guest_ at my school, we're not the _students_. We don't need to wear a uniform," Carlos replied and James crossed his arms.

"I believe I know what I'm doing."

"I believe you look like an overgrown schoolboy," Logan said dryly and James pouted. Carlos hummed, seeing that Logan was already dressed in a simple dress suit and tie. Carlos glanced down at his pajamas, looking back up at Logan with a shy sort of smile.

"When are we supposed to leave?"

"In about an hour or so. You should hurry up and get changed," Logan replied, the tea kettle giving another whistle and he turned to take it off the fire. "Tea, Your Highness?"

"Maybe later. I need to change first," Carlos replied and turned on his heel, hurrying down the hall to his and Kendall's bedroom to grab clothes for the day. He only made it a few steps inside the bedroom before he stopped. Kendall was there, dressed exactly like James save for a grey cap on his head and giving Carlos a big smile.

"Morning, lover!"

"Why are you dressed like that?" Carlos asked, closing the door behind him and Kendall gestured to his uniform.

"Well because we're going to school, of course!" Kendall exclaimed and reached into the closet, pulling out yet _another_ uniform and handed it to Carlos. Carlos took it, looking over the clothing with a rather displeased face as Kendall continued to talk. "I would have gotten all of us to wear one but Logan refuses. Maybe I should just order him to, I _am _his prince after all. . .what's wrong?"

Carlos shook his head, giving Kendall a gentle smile. "Don't you think that maybe school isn't going to be all you think it is? You don't even like being tutored, it's very much the same thing but with more students," Carlos explained and Kendall crossed his arms.

"Come on, it'll be fun!. . .And I would _love _to see you in a schoolboy uniform."

Carlos blushed, ignoring Kendall's little waggle of his eyebrows as he handed his fiance back the uniform. "I'll stick to my clothes that Jett and Wesley will prefer us to wear. You know Jett is going to snap at you and James, don't you?"

"And I know his 'husband' would reel him back from his anger. With Wesley as your advisor, Jett's too tangled up trying to control him to nag at me!" Kendall so happily chirped and handed Carlos the uniform back. "Put it on."

"No."

"Put it on by order of my prince power," Kendall ordered and Carlos crossed his arms.

"Since _I'm _a prince now, that doesn't work on me anymore. Completely nullified," Carlos said and Kendall raised an eyebrow, raising one of his fingers with a smirk on his face.

"Ah but you have forgotten, my darling lover, _I _am going to be _king_. So therefore, _I _have been bestowed a new power! Wear this uniform soeth commandeth His Royal Majesty, _your King!_"

"You're not a king, _yet_."

"And you're not a prince, _yet_. So I still win," Kendall said cheekily and Carlos gave a pout. Kendall handed him the uniform once more. "Put it on or else I'm doing it myself."

"You wouldn't dare," Carlos said, backing into the door to which Kendall stepped forward with a delicious smile.

"It's like you don't know me at all," he purred and with his long arms, grabbed Carlos and yanked him back into his grasp. Carlos gasped, feeling Kendall's fingers quickly tug at his shirt and his pajama pants down, Kendall laughing as Carlos squirmed and tried to slip out of his fiance's grasp. Carlos felt Kendall's lips attach to his neck, kissing and nipping along the skin sweet and innocent as he pulled Carlos' shirt up and the fabric bunched around his arms. Kendall's fingers went down, tickling over his stomach and making Carlos laugh from the touch while Kendall's other hand managed to pull Carlos' pants down til the clothing was around his ankles.

"Your Highness!" Jett called out and Carlos immediately stopped laughing, eyes widening as the door opened and there stood Jett and Wesley in nicely tailored suits. Jett's eyes widened, Carlos breaking away and falling to the floor, trying to tug his pajama pants back on his hips while Kendall only awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "What are you two doing and _why _are you dressed like that?" Jett asked quietly, far too early in the morning to be yelling and Kendall gestured to his uniform.

"I'm dressed for school, don't you know?"

"Your Highness, you do not need to dress in a uniform to visit the school," Jett replied and Kendall crossed his arms.

"I want to dress like this."

"You're going to be laughed at by all those American students, Your Highness," Jett said, voice straining to remain calm and Kendall gave a cheeky little grin.

"They wouldn't dare laugh at me. Not if they're too scared that I might order their heads chopped off."

"You won't be ordering any empty threats, Your Highness. Now get out of that ridiculous get up and change into the suit I picked out for you. You too as well, Carlos," Jett said and turned on his heel, Wesley giving the couple a smile before he followed Jett out afterwards. Carlos looked over his shoulder at his fiance and gave a sorry smile. "Looks like we'll have to dress like _princes _in our suits and ties."

Kendall just pouted, watching as Carlos grabbed his own blue suit and dress shirt, his red tie and black loafers. "I'll shower up," Carlos replied and moved to leave the bathroom but Kendall's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close.

"You're going to wear that uniform before I leave to England, I'll make sure of that," Kendall whispered in Carlos' ear, the younger boy's cheeks flushing hot red.

"As you wish, Your _Majesty_."

* * *

Jett made James change as well into a normal suit and tie, Kendall coming out a few minutes later dressed in a black suit with a striped blue tie. Carlos only had a little bit of breakfast to eat and some tea before they had to hurry out of the Embassy and to the limo. It's been such a long time since Carlos had went to school with other people, his time at the palace spent being tutored by Ms. Wainwright. The small batch of friends that he had in school that he had to leave behind, then those people that didn't even notice him. Carlos was the only one that wasn't smiling blissful and happy, Logan only humoring James for the time being.

"Now, we are _all _going to behave far better here than at the ball, correct?" Jett moreso asked Kendall than anybody else and Kendall rolled his eyes before looking over at Carlos.

"Don't worry, I'll control my temper," Kendall replied and Carlos nodded, twiddling his fingers. No need to worry about anyone trying to sweep Carlos off of his feet at school, the boy was practically invisible to any boy or girl he might have found cute. Another turn and Carlos found his surroundings more familiar. The big trees that lined the sidewalk, tall buildings on the left and the pathway to the school on the right. Students were all dressed in their uniforms, walking with each other and idly chatting with each other on the way to the campus. Not anyone that Carlos was familiar with, heart beating faster and faster in nerves the closer he drew near.

"Stick close to me and Mr. Tinkler, understand?" Jett said. "No going with any students that are not authorized. No running into the crowd or going up to any of them to sign autographs, take pictures, accept gifts and so on. We're on a tight time schedule," Jett responded and Carlos nodded his head, eyes widening at the crowd of people at the front entrance of the school, along with newsvans and reporters along the outer walls.

"So much for a normal day at school," Logan replied with a sigh and James beamed, few people already taking notice that the Royals and their guests have arrived. Carlos' arm immediately went around Kendall's, the blond looking at him curiously before he smiled.

"Don't want to lose me, love?"

"Don't want you to get a big head about the excitement, honey," Carlos said and Kendall stuck his tongue out. Carlos did the same and laughed, Kendall leaning down to nuzzle the tips of their noses together before the vehicle stopped. The door opened, barrage of questions being shouted along with the excited chatter of students screaming at them. Kendall's arm hugged him tight, the blond waving at the crowd and it seemed the screams only got louder. Kendall glanced down to Carlos and gave him a nudge.

"Well go on. Wave, they _are _your classmates," Kendall replied and Carlos nodded, waving not so proud and prominent like Kendall was however. James and Logan came out next, taking in a few moments to marvel at the madness before Jett and Wesley exited out of the limo last.

"Come on, can't be tardy," Jett replied and began to walk.

"You'd think _they'd _be the ones tardy," James whispered to Logan and Logan smiled, giving James a playful little hit. Carlos held onto Kendall tighter as they ascended up the stairs, people trying to make a grab for them but were restricted by the barricades, school security _and _police. The Royal Guards were already inside patrolling the hallways, Jett mentioned something about it during breakfast. All these faces popping up into view, shouting how they knew him or they were best friends when Carlos didn't know a single thing about _any _of these people. That, or there were people that ignored Carlos and acted like he didn't exist now acting like they knew Carlos better than the back of their hand.

"Any of your friends you see, love?" Kendall whispered in his ear and Carlos shook his head.

"Not at all," he replied, stopping short of a girl stepping into their path with a big smile on her face and glasses perched on her nose. She curtsied and Kendall bowed, Carlos quickly following after before they all stood back up straight.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. I'm Peggy Stanhold, student council president and I shall be taking you on a tour through our great school," she said ever so proudly and Kendall pulled Carlos in front of him.

"And my fiance. _Carlos_. The _other _prince?" Kendall said and Peggy's eyes glanced over Carlos' face. She smiled, not as bright as she did for Kendall but nodded her head.

"Yes, of course."

"I want to go to all of his old classes and see what they were like," Kendall requested and Peggy bit her lower lip.

"Well actually, I'm planning on showing you our top honors classes before you get to meet our football team-"

"Well you can do that after I see what _I _want," Kendall said with a pleasant smile, rubbing Carlos' shoulders and Peggy gave a nervous swallow.

"Right, Your Highness. . .um, right this way," she murmured, turning on her heel as the Royal Couple and their acquaintances were escorted inside. The hallways were decorated with bright streamers in Westorian colors, balloons and handmade posters welcoming the two princes to their school. It felt so different to Carlos, normally he was the boy that faded into the background. No one made fun of him, but no one noticed him either.

"Is it always like this, lover?" Kendall asked, eyes wandering and taking in the view with delight and Carlos shook his head.

"No. They decorated-"

"Are these lockers?!" Kendall exclaimed, rushing away to the side of the hall and slammed his hand on one of them. He laughed, looking over his shoulder at Carlos and Peggy. "Can you really fit someone inside of these things like in the American movies?"

"U-Um, I haven't tried to see if that was possible-"

"Open one of these. I want to see what's inside a typical American student's locker. Do you keep food in there? Or is it just boring things like _books_?" Kendall rattled and Carlos moved to take Kendall's hand, pulling the blond away as Logan gave a little laugh.

"Honey, let's just stick with the tour," Carlos said gently, gesturing for Peggy to continue and she bit her lip.

"Um, where was your homeroom, Carlos?"

"_Prince_ Carlos," Kendall corrected and Carlos nudged the blond in the side, blush on his cheeks.

"Mrs. Magicowski for English?" Carlos suggested and Peggy nodded her head in understanding, making a right down the hallway. It all flowed back to Carlos now, memories of him trudging along a heavy backpack, trying to push and shove past the bigger and stronger students that didn't even give him a second glance. Peggy paused in front of a door, giving it a knock as she gave a nervous sigh. The door opened, a student on the other side looking confused at Peggy, then shocked at Kendall and Carlos. Her jaw dropped, stumbling back and Kendall rushed right inside the classroom excitedly to see.

Carlos followed his fiancé inside, trying to keep the blond calm as Kendall smiled bright and blissful. Peggy clasped her hands together, biting her lip as she nodded her head towards the elder woman standing by the whiteboard, looking at Kendall and Carlos with a bewildered expression like her students. "Um, Mrs. Magicowski, His Highness wanted to see your class for a quick second-"

"You have to scrunch yourselves up in those tiny seats?" Kendall asked, walking down one of the aisles and past a row of giggling high school girls that Carlos all of a sudden didn't really like. He bit his lower lip, watching as Kendall absorbed his surroundings in awe. "And what are you teaching in English today, mam?"

"We _were _about to make a discussion on Shakespeare's Hamlet before we were. . .interrupted," the elder woman responded from her spot at the side of the whiteboard and Kendall gave a small little scoff.

"Sounds rather boring to me."

"Tell us something we don't know!" a student shouted, the class erupting into laughter and Carlos could see Peggy growing more and more uncomfortable.

"U-Um, Your Highness? Maybe we should leave the class to their business," she stuttered out with a nervous smile and Carlos nodded, moving to tug on Kendall's arm.

"Come along honey," Carlos urged, shoving the prince out the door. He threw a look over his shoulder at the teacher and gave her a little smile. "Nice seeing you again, Mrs. Magicowski."

She didn't say anything back, only stared with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips as the group exited out of the classroom. Kendall looked over at Carlos, eyes frowning before they lightened in interest. He gripped Carlos' hand tight, mischievous grin on his lips as Peggy gave a nervous smile. "Let's just stick with our normal schedule, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall," Jett said with an annoyed sigh, rubbing his forehead. Wesley hooked an arm around Jett's, the taller man not even bothering to fight back or snap about it as Peggy began to rattle out a speech about the school's history and foundation. But Kendall gave Carlos' hand another squeeze, the Latino looking up at his fiancé to find Kendall was smiling even bigger now.

"Let's leave," Kendall whispered and Carlos' eyes widened.

"Leave? What do you mean?"

"I mean let's ditch and go have fun. You can take me to the park so I can finally have one of those corn dogs."

"You _wanted _to come to school, Kendall," Carlos said sternly and the blond gave a sad little sigh, letting his arm slip around Carlos' waist nice and slow. Carlos felt the heat rise to his cheeks, Kendall's thumb softly stroking his hipbone through his shirt.

"Please?. . .I think we could use a couple of hours when we could just run away. . .like we used to do," Kendall said softly, leaning down to kiss the shell of Carlos' ear. Carlos felt his heart flutter, he missed those times. Before they knew how much they loved each other, before the fear of Kendall leaving him for the military was the only thing to daunt on Carlos' mind, before their lovers' spat. He didn't realize how badly he wanted to run away with Kendall until now, how now he wouldn't mind going along with his fiancé's crazy scheme.

Logan found it an opportune time to look over his shoulder at Kendall and Carlos, James' arm still wrapped around his waist and the marquess glancing around the hallway in amazement. The brunet crooked an eyebrow, almost like he could sense that Kendall was going to do something, and Carlos bit his lower lip shyly while Kendall raised a finger to his lips and gave a wink. The group made a right by a set of stairs and Kendall immediately tugged Carlos down the stairway. Carlos twisted his head, looking to see Logan staring with wide eyes just before Kendall pulled him down another hallway.

"Where's the exit, lover? Someplace where the paparazzi or the guards aren't hiding," Kendall whispered and Carlos gave a nervous swallow.

"The field. There's a gate that's always unlocked and we could maybe climb if it is." He couldn't believe he was actually _planning _this. Kendall gave him a wink, pulling Carlos in close for a quick peck on the lips before he tangled his fingers with Carlos'. "Let's go!"

* * *

It felt so long since they did something like this, since they were so free. Kendall's hand tightly wrapped around his own, laughing boisterous and bright. Who knows if Jett found out about them running away from the tour and possibly demanding every single exit be sealed off to prevent the princes from escaping, who cares if they were caught? This had been the most fun so far in America, and they haven't even made it to the gate.

They slipped out a side door, onto the vast open field Carlos remembered having PE on. Running around, playing kickball or baseball, the grass slightly beginning to brown and die. They crossed the field over to the fence, Carlos jiggling the gate's door. "Locked," he murmured and Kendall hummed.

"So we climb it?"

"Yeah. . .have you ever climbed a fence before?" Carlos asked and Kendall shook his head.

"Can't say I have, lover. Is it a normal boy thing to do?" he asked and Carlos shook his head, small smile on his lips.

"Then I should help you over first," Carlos said, pulling Kendall close to the gate. "Okay just grab onto it and start trying to climb it. I'll give you a boost," Carlos replied and the blond nodded. He wrapped his fingers around the few openings in the gate, wedging his foot into an opening. He slowly began to climb, Carlos pushing Kendall up by his thighs and the blond gave a small laugh.

"Easy lover, we're out in public," Kendall teased and Carlos blushed. He gave a swat to Kendall's behind, the blond yelping and shooting a look before he continued to climb the fence until he got to the top.

"Be careful when you jump down!" Carlos shouted and Kendall nodded his head, swinging his leg over the other side and landing onto the other side with a thud. Kendall turned to give Carlos a smile but then the blond's eyes widened. Carlos turned, seeing two Royal Guards rushing towards them and he gulped. Carlos quickly began to climb the fence, hearing the guards shouting out 'Your Highnesses! Your Highnesses!'. Carlos swung his leg over the top and jumped, accidentally landing on Kendall and hearing the blond give a grunt of pain. Carlos looked down, Kendall pulling the both of them onto their feet and tugged on Carlos' wrist.

The boys began to run, fast and quick with hearts beating and thudding crazily. The cars were honking and blaring horns as they made their way onto the street, hand in hand and laughing wildly. Kendall turned to Carlos, twirling the boy and gave him a firm kiss to his lips.

"Where off to, my mad lover?" Kendall asked and Carlos smiled. If anything, Kendall was the mad one with eyes bright and excited, grin infectious.

"The park!" Carlos chirped and Kendall hooked an arm underneath his own.

"The park it is!"

* * *

Halfway while he and Kendall were strolling down the street, the view of the park before Carlos' eyes, did the boy begin to think about his parents. It felt so long since he's walked down this street, remembering his father holding his little hand tight in his big grasp. Or sometimes even carrying Carlos atop his shoulders so Carlos could feel like he was as big and important as the tall skyscrapers. The moment the smell of the freshwater from the pond and river hit his nose, the crunching of the gravel underneath both of their feet as the made their way down the trail in search for the corn dog cart sounded in his ears, Carlos felt his heart quiver. Carlos was going to be married, Carlos was going to be a father and all of these things were going to happen so soon. Things that he wished that his parents would be there to see, his father walking him down the aisle to give him away to Kendall. His mother nuzzling his child under her chin like she used to do to Carlos when he was just a baby.

"Carlos?" Kendall asked and Carlos looked up, realizing that a tear rolled down his cheek the moment he did. Kendall stopped, moving to hold Carlos' face but Carlos quickly turned away and wiped at his eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Carlos lied. He hasn't visited his parents' graves in months, when he used to see them almost every week if he could. And now his heart ached to sit by the tombstones again, talk and pour out all the things that happened to him so far and maybe just lie there as if he was still lying with them in bed, covered by a blanket and knowing that he would always be safe. Carlos placed hands to his face, wishing he could stop but finding that it was growing harder the more he thought about them. Kendall pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back in slow little circles before he tilted Carlos' face up to his own.

"Tell me."

". . .My parents. . .I'm sorry, it's silly for me to be crying and thinking about them after they've been gone so long but-"

"You would want them to be here now. . .with this whole marriage and heir thing," Kendall said, understanding. Of course he would understand, Carlos now feeling bad. He didn't even think about Kendall going through the same thing, thinking about his father being here to see his only son get married and become king, or play around with his grandchildren. And Kendall wasn't crying like a baby like he was, Carlos feeling his cheeks flushing with embarrassment as he tried to pull it together and sucked in a breath. "Do you want to go see them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like. . .go to where they're buried. It's been a while and you must miss seeing them, right?" Kendall asked and Carlos slowly nodded his head. He took Kendall's hand, the blond raising it up to kiss the back of it gently before he let Carlos this time pull him down the street and away from the park. They walked step in step, not speaking a word to each other but Carlos could feel Kendall slowly rubbing his thumb over the back of Carlos' hand. As if Kendall was telling Carlos through that tender touch that he was right here, that everything will be alright.

* * *

It was a couple of blocks away, far from the school and far from the park, where the air chilled over Carlos' skin and created goosebumps up his spine. They walked through the large iron gates, the lush green hills rolling out before them with a tombstone spaces apart from each other. Off to the distance were family crypts and mausoleums, larger tombstones of angels weeping or welcoming the one who passed away. Carlos felt his heart quivering, taking Kendall through and weaving past the graves. Some of them had flowers freshly placed by them, or some flowers that were dead and old like they haven't been touched in months. Carlos bit his lower lip, he should have brought flowers like he usually did. For his mother, since she was always so fond of gardening.

Carlos stopped, looking over the two graves side by side in marble. Kendall looked down at them, squeezing Carlos' hand tight.

"Is this them?" Kendall asked and Carlos nodded, slowly getting to his knees. Kendall released his hand, not saying anything and only watching as Carlos placed his hands down to the fresh green earth. Carlos felt a smile come to his lips, almost like he could feel his mother and his father's eyes on him once again from Heaven, could feel his skin warming in delight that he was there to see them after such a long time.

"I haven't forgotten you," Carlos said, moving his hands to his knees. "I missed you both so much, I'm so sorry that I haven't visited in so long. And I'm so sorry that I forgot your flowers, Mother. So many things had happened. . .my mind's been jumbled."

It felt like it was just Carlos and his parents, he could see them sitting before him, the three of them around their little old table in the kitchen before dinner. His father was smiling, his mother giving an understanding nod and Carlos smiled. "So many things happened. I met someone who's treated me like a prince and more. . .actually he _is _a prince and I'm going to be one too. Just like how I always wanted to be when I was little and you read me those fairy tales, Mom." His mother laughed and Carlos laughed too.

"He's so handsome and kind, I wish you could have met him. I know you would have loved him, him and his mother and his little sister. They're all wonderful and they've taken care of me, so I'm being watched over now. And well. . .we're going to be married. I wanted to get married in Spring but we have to be married in the Winter for formalities and all. And we're supposed to provide heirs to the throne and all of this is happening so fast. And he's going to be leaving for England on business and. . .and I really wish that you were here so I can talk to someone how I feel while he's away."

Now his mother and father were silent, those sad expressions on their faces and Carlos choked down a breath. "And I-I know it'll be a while til I can see you again. Matter of fact, this is going to be our last night here and. . .I-I'm sorry, I don't even know when I'll be able to come back." He wished he could touch them, or hug them. He placed his hands to his face, he didn't realize how badly he wanted to be in America until now. His parents were here, regardless of the fact that they weren't _here_. He pulled his hands away, looking now to see the tombstones. "I love you both _so _much. I promise, the moment I can, I'll come back to see you and I'll bring flowers for you Mom. Okay?"

Silence.

Carlos just stared, Kendall kneeling down beside him in the grass. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Garcia," Kendall said quietly, taking Carlos' hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of it. "I promise you, I'll take good care of your son. He's in safe hands. . .and I promise him that he'll be able to see you whenever he would like."

A warm breeze blew over Carlos' face, drying any stray tears that lingered on his skin before he took a deep breath and smiled. He turned, looking Kendall in the eye and the blond did the same. "Nice people," Kendall said with a humored grin and Carlos managed to laugh. That warm feeling settled in Carlos' heart again, going back to the kitchen with all of them seated around the little table. But this time, Kendall was there laughing with his father and the two talking excitedly, and Kendall wooing his mother with his charm and kindness. And his parents would give a playful scold when Kendall would steal a kiss in front of them, like Kendall belonged right in with the Garcias.

Like he was home.

* * *

The day rolled away, Carlos and Kendall lying between the tombstones for a bit til the sun was starting to drift down in the sky. The two princes then left, Carlos blowing a kiss goodbye and could feel the wind kiss his cheek back. From there, they walked down the street with hands tightly intertwined. It wasn't until Carlos heard Kendall's stomach growl did the boy give a little laugh. Kendall groaned and rubbed his stomach. "I'm _starving_. How much farther til we find that corn dog guy?"

"I don't know. It's a little bit late, he might not be out right now," Carlos said and Kendall gave another groan.

"M hungry, lover."

"I know, honey. But hold on at least until we get to the suites. We can eat there."

"And deal with Jett's nagging for running away, no doubt," Kendall said with a sigh. "I'm surprised there isn't an alert out for us." And like it was magic, as Kendall and Carlos passed by a window display of televisions, their pictures flashed onto the screen and both immediately paused.

"_This just in, no news of the missing princes in the city. Prince Kendall Knight and his fiancé, Carlos Garcia had ran off during a tour of Garcia's old school There is no guess as to where the two have gone, but police are working with the Westorian Royal Guards on finding the two boys_."

Carlos gave a squeak, looking over at Kendall worried. "We need to get back to the suites, what if Parliament hears about this?"

"What will they do? They're miles away," Kendall said with a scoff and rubbed his stomach. "Come on, snack first _then _the suites." Carlos couldn't object, Kendall was already dragging him into a little hot dog shop that even made his own stomach growl in hunger. The shop was a bit crowded, but the front was empty and Kendall rushed the two of them to one of the registers with eyes scanning over the contents of the menu. The girl working the stand was standing around bored, red cap on her head with a weenie on the top, but once her eyes glanced over Kendall she immediately perked up.

"How can I help you today?" she asked with a bright smile that slightly dimmed when she saw how tight Kendall was holding onto Carlos' hand. The smile dimmed more when Kendall took notice of her and her uniform, the blond giving a little laugh that was silenced from a nudge by Carlos.

"Do you have a corn dog thing?" Kendall asked and the girl pointed up to the menu.

"Uh yeah, we do-"

"Great! Me and my fiancé shall have some of these corn dogs," Kendall said brightly, digging into his wallet and Carlos' eyes widened as Kendall pulled out a couple _hundred _dollar bills. "How many would this buy?"

"Kendall!" Carlos shouted, shoving the money back into the blond's wallet. "What are you doing carrying around so much money like that?!"

"Well I wanted Jett to give me money to handle."

"And he gave you that much?"

"Of course not, I just took it when he wasn't looking," Kendall said with a devilish grin and Carlos frowned. He then dug into his own pant pockets, finding a crumpled five dollar bill and handed it to the girl.

"Will this do?" Carlos asked and the girl looked between Kendall and Carlos, eyes growing intrigued.

"You two look a _lot _like the missing princes. . .and _you _have an accent," she said and Carlos gulped.

"W-We don't know anything about the missing princes. Princes? There are _princes_ here? Maybe we should go home and forget about the corn dogs then, so we can watch the princes on the television, come along honey," Carlos rattled nervously but Kendall pouted.

"But I want a corn dog, Carlos."

"_Kendall_."

The girl gave a loud gasp, pointing at the two with a hand over her mouth. "You are! You're the princes! Prince Kendall and Prince Carlos!" she screamed and Carlos tried to shush her but it was too late. Everyone was looking at them, eyes widening in surprise as now the knowledge that _royalty _was among them. Some people were already falling out to the ground in a way of bowing, Kendall laughing and actually enjoying the spectacle before him.

"You may rise," Kendall said and Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Forget the corn dogs, we're going now before the paparazzi come!" Carlos said, dragging Kendall out of the shop and quickly down the street. Bright flashes met their faces, Carlos covering his eyes as people began to push and shove the two around, shouting out 'Prince Kendall, over here! Prince Carlos, Prince Carlos! Smile for the camera!' and all the like. Carlos gritted his teeth, trying to hold onto Kendall nice and tight but finding it difficult to. Kendall was shoving the cameramen away, the two of them trapped and the mob of people surrounding them growing bigger and bigger.

"Please, just leave us alone! We want to go home!" Carlos shouted and Kendall held Carlos tight to his body. He was scared, Claude wasn't here to guide them out of this frenzy or any Royal Guards to hold onto. Jett and Wesley weren't there to call out to them, he didn't even have Logan or James to grab onto. It felt like they were being boxed up against the wall, unable to move and Carlos closed his eyes, wishing that this would all go away soon.

A hand grabbed his wrist, not feeling like Kendall's and Carlos' eyes popped open. He looked down, seeing that the hand was linked to someone and followed the arm upwards to look into blue eyes. Eyes belonging to Beau Charmant. The man smiled so tender and sweet at Carlos, gently pulling him along and Carlos pulled Kendall along as well. Beau didn't speak a word, pulling Carlos and Kendall through the large crowd to a black car with a well dressed man holding the door open.

"What's going on?" Kendall questioned and Beau gestured inside the car.

"Climb in, Cinderella. Your chariot awaits," he said more to Carlos than Kendall and Carlos blushed. Kendall yanked Carlos back, the cameras still flashing as he gave the man a glare.

"We don't need _your _help."

"Kendall, _please_," Carlos begged quietly. He didn't want to stay out here any longer, he just wanted to get to the suites and someplace safe. Kendall bit the inside of his cheek, knowing the blond didn't want to go, but gave a begrudging nod. Beau gently ushered Kendall and Carlos inside, closing the door and Carlos breathed a sigh of relief. Beau climbed into the passenger seat, his driver getting behind the wheel.

"To the Westorian Suites?"

"Yes, please," Carlos said with a smile that Kendall didn't give. Beau smiled back, flirty and daring. "I was wondering what was going on when my driver was taking me home, and instead I find you getting attacked by those vultures. Have to be cautious about being by yourself, Your Highness."

"We _are _cautious," Kendall hissed and Beau gave a raised eyebrow.

"Really? How you were being backed into a wall, I would have figured otherwise."

"I'm still a prince, that means I can have you shot if you make me angry," Kendall threatened and Carlos elbowed Kendall in his side.

"He's joking! _Aren't you_, Kendall?" Carlos asked, giving Kendall a stern look that the blond ignored. Kendall crossed his arms, angry and bothered and not speaking a word. Carlos only took in a deep breath, glad that it was all over. Though he knows that he and Kendall will be in so much trouble once they get to the suites, it was better than being stuck on the streets.

* * *

Once they arrived, Kendall was the first to bolt out of the car, Carlos climbing out behind him. Beau stepped out of the car as well, Carlos turning and giving the man a small smile. "Thank you. For bringing us back to the suites and saving us from the mob of photographers," Carlos said softly and Beau grinned.

"Of course, I'd do anything to help rescue you, Cinderella," Beau cooed, taking Carlos' hand and kissed the back of it. Carlos felt his heart flutter, taking his hand to his heart and stepping back with a blush over his cheeks. Beau smiled more. "Such a _beautiful_ face. . .I'd surely love to kiss it. . ."

"Carlos!" Kendall shouted and Carlos turned, seeing Kendall standing with a Westorian guard.

"Ah yes, must not keep you away from your Beast, my Beauty," Beau said rather dryly and Carlos shot him a look. The man chuckled. "Until the next time we cross paths?"

"Who's to say we'll cross paths again."

"Who knows? Maybe destiny trying to make sure we're never out of each other's lives," Beau said with a smile and Carlos swallowed. Beau stepped forward, eyes daring and oh so handsome as he leaned down and gave a kiss to Carlos' cheek. Carlos jumped back, hand on his face and a gasp escaping his lips.

"M-Mr. Charmant!"

"So sorry, I couldn't help myself. And I should leave before I'm tempted to kiss something else," Beau said, eyes never leaving Carlos' lips. Carlos took another step back, covering his mouth.

"Maybe you should," he said sternly and Beau sighed sadly. He gave a departing wave before climbing back into his car, blowing a kiss to Carlos through the window. Carlos ignored it, but his face was already flushed red in embarrassment. Carlos turned, seeing Kendall standing with arms crossed and a frown on his lips.

No doubt the 'Beast' was surely going to act like one tonight.


End file.
